NG Day
by Eltrish
Summary: Berawal dari ramalan buruk Nekozawa, hari sial Kyoya pun dimulai. Di tengah kesialannya, Kyoya bertemu dengan Kaoru. Apakah Kaoru adalah malaikat penyelamat yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkan Kyoya dari masalahnya? atau justru sebaliknya? double chp update!
1. Prologue

Ish : Akhirnya... Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic ini!! Setelah melewati halangan dan rintangan, setelah melewati stres karena ulangan n mati ide, akhirnya!! *sujud syukur*

Teru : Untung ya, master? *senyum manis bak innocent uke, gyaaaa crooot!*

Ish : Iya, tapi kerasa ga sih kalo stres banget pas buat? Judulnya aja udah jelas banget terinspirasi dari mana. +NG Day terinspirasi dari komik NG Life buatan Mizuho Kusanagi-sama. Buat yang belom tau, coba baca deh, dijamin ga akan nyesel! Ceritanya dodooooool sekali. XS+

Teru : Gapapa, yang penting jadi. Kan master udah usaha.

Ish : Ooh, Teru, kau bagai malaikat yang selalu bisa menyinari hatiku! *hahaha, lebaay* ok deh, let the story be--

Teru : Master, jangan lupa disclaimernya...

Ish : Oia! Nyaris aja lupa, makasih dah diingetin! Ehem, Ouran belong to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belong to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belong to Ish! Enjoy! XS

* * *

3 hari yang lalu.

" OH! TIDAK! Ini mengerikan sekali, Ootori-kun!" Jerit Nekozawa. Berzeneff di tangan kanannya ia gerakan mendekati Kyoya. " Sebentar lagi kau akan ditimpa nasib yang sangat buruk! Kesialan akan menimpamu! Kau sudah dikutuk!"

Kyoya yang masih sibuk memasukan pemasukan anggaran host club hanya bisa memberi respon singkat " Hmm, Yah, terima kasih atas ramalan 'gratis'nya, Nekozawa-senpai." dan dengan cueknya ia kembali bekerja.

Benar, semua ini berawal dari Nekozawa-senpai yang lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya datang ke Host Club untuk menawarkan tawaran dengan cuma-cuma. Tamaki yang takut kena kutuk kalau menolak tawaran Nekozawa hanya bisa pasrah dan memberi izin, sedangkan Kyoya sendiri ngak ambil pusing. Asal **gratis**. Yah, khas Kyoyalah.

" Huwaaa, mama! Bagaimana ini?! Hasil ramalanmu super buruk! Tidaaak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Tamaki yang sudah masuk panik mode on berputar kesana kemari sambil berteriak-teriak dengan heboh.

" Apa Kyo-chan akan mati karena ditimpa nasib buruk?" Tanya Honey sambil memeluk Usa-chan kesayangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mori yang berdiri di samping Honey hanya mengelus-elus kepala pemilik Usa-chan itu untuk menghiburnya.

" AAAAAH, TIDAAAAAK! Kyoya akan mati!!!" Teriak Tamaki sambil guling-gulingan di lantai. Overakting seperti biasa.

Kyoya seperti biasa hanya menanggapi Tamaki dengan tenang sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. " Jangan memutuskan kematianku seenaknya."

Seperti biasa juga, Tamaki yang kelewat heboh tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Kyoya.

" Tidak... aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyoya mati! Sekalipun aku harus berkorban nyawa, sekali pun untuk mencegahnya aku harus berhadapan dengan kutukan Nekoza--" Begitu Tamaki melihat Nekozawa yang melambai dengan Berzeneffnya, ia pun kehilangan keberanian melanjutkan orasinya yang berapi-api. " Huwaaa, aku takut!!"

" Raja, masa sama kutukan Nekozawa-senpai saja takut sih?" Ledek Kaoru.

Hikaru pun menimpali. " Benar, benar."

" Demi Kyoya-senpai, masa raja nggak berani sih?" Tanya Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan.

" ...Benar." Tamaki pun kembali berapi-api. " Benar sekali! Demi Kyoya... aku harus berani menghadapi kutukan Nekozawa-senpai!"

Tamaki menggenggamkan tangannya penuh keyakinan lalu berbalik pada Hitachin bersaudara. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Panggilnya sambil menyelentikkan jari.

" Yes, sir!"

" Segera kumpulkan data semua kuil ternama di Jepang!" Tamaki pun beralih pada Mori. " Kak Mori! Segera siapkan pesawat pribadi untuk bersiap pergi keliling Jepang mengumpulkan jimat penangkal marabahaya untuk Kyoya!"

Baik Hikaru, Kaoru, dan Mori pun langsung bergerak sesuai perintah Tamaki.

" Tama-chan, Tama-chan, kalau aku? kalau aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Honey dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" ... Kak Honey diam makan cake saja."

Zoooonk! Di pojokan ruang Host Club Honey pun makan dengan aura suram ditemani Usa-chan kesayangannya.

" Usa-chan, yang lain sedang sibuk tapi aku cuma disuruh makan cake." Kasihan memang, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini Honey tidak akan bisa berguna banyak, jadi biarlah ia menunggu sambil menikmati cake.

Sementara Tamaki dan yang lainnya heboh, Kyoya dengan tenang masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Kyoya-senpai, apa benar nggak apa-apa dibiarkan begini?" Tanya Haruhi yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Kyoya. Sama seperti Kyoya, Haruhi juga nggak mau repot-repot ikut-ikutan Tamaki yang masih dalam kondisi panik mode on.

" Ya, nggak apa-apa. Terserah mereka mau ribut seperti apa, toh jam host club memang sudah habis, jadi sama sekali ngak merugikanku." Jawab Kyoya santai. Di kepala wakil ketua host club itu memang cuma ada untung-rugi saja.

" Bukan itu, maksudku, apa nggak apa-apa membiarkan ramalannya begitu saja?"

Kyoya terdiam sejenak menghentikkan gerakan jarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk bergerak di atas keyboard laptopnya. " Aku tidak percaya pada ramalan."

" Tapi ramalanku tidak pernah salah loh~~" Nekozawa pun mendekat dengan aura mistisnya. " Menurut ramalanku kau akan ditimpa nasib buruk karena bertemu dengan malaikat kesialan."

Kyoya hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengulangi pernyataan yang ia berikan pada Haruhi. " Aku tidak percaya pada ramalan." _Apalagi malaikat kesialan._ Pikir Kyoya sembari mendengus geli.

" Fufufu, itu terserah padamu Ootori-kun, aku hanya memperingatkanmu." Nekozawa pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan host club, namun diambang pintu ia kembali menoleh pada Kyoya sembari tersenyum lebar. " Aku akan mendoakanmu supaya kau beruntung." Sosoknya pun menghilang dan meninggalkan aura mistis.

Tamaki dengan panik menghampiri Kyoya. " Huwaaa, Kyoya! Kyoya! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu jimat di kuil mana yang mempan untuk melindungi dari ramalan buruk Nekozawa-senpai!"

Kyoya menutup laptopnya. Akhirnya pekerjaannya hari ini selesai juga. " Terserah kalau kau masih mau meributkan masalah ramalan bodoh itu tapi aku mau pulang." Kyoya pun bangun dan beranjak pergi.

" Tunggu, Kyoya! Jangan pergi dulu! Ini kan menyangkut hidup dan matimu!"

_Hidup dan matiku diputuskan bedasarkan ramalan bodoh seperti itu? hmph, jangan bercanda. _Tidak menggubris Tamaki, Kyoya pun tetap melangkah pergi.

" Tapi, senpai, omongan raja ada benarnya juga loh. Apa ngak apa-apa dibiarkan saja? Siapa tahu ramalan Nekozawa-senpai benar. Siapa tahu Senpai benar-benar kena kutuk?" Tanya Kaoru terdengar cemas.

" Itu benar, Kyoya!" Tamaki pun menimpali dengan berapi-api.

Kyoya tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Di ambang pintu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah anggota host club yang lain. Sembari tersenyum layaknya seorang raja iblis, Kyoya berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. " Sekalipun ramalan itu benar, kalian ngak benar-benar berfikir kalau kutukan atau semacamnya mempan padaku kan?"

Siiiiiiinggg...

Satu ruangan menjadi sunyi dan tidak ada yang berani membantah pernyataan Kyoya. Benar, Kyoya memang tidak akan mempan oleh kutukan. Kenapa? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena dia adalah sang raja iblis!

Setelah itu Kyoya pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan anggota host club yang lain.

" Kalau Kyoya-senpai yang berkata seperti itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah ya? Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak akan mempan oleh kutukan." Komentar Haruhi pelan.

" Benar, benar, orang yang sudah menjual jiwanya pada iblis memang beda." Tambah Hikaru dan Kaoru sambil manggut-manggut.

" Bicara apa kalian? Kyoya tidak mungkin menjual jiwanya pada iblis, karena dia sendiri adalah raja iblis!"

Yak, setelah itu Tamaki dan si kembar kembali heboh membahas seputar Kyoya, sementara di lain tempat, yang bersangkutan mendadak terkena serangan bersin masal.

" HUATCHIM!" Selang beberapa detik. " HACTHIM!" Dan selang beberapa detik lagi... " HA-HA-HATCHIM!!!"

Kyoya terdiam sejenak. Insting raja iblisnya pun bangkit. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana dan mengetikan pesan singkat namun cukup mengancam untuk Tamaki.

_Berhenti membicarakanku. Kalau nggak, tanggung sendiri akibatnya._

Dan begitu pesan itu delivered, bersin Kyoya pun berhenti. Ancaman dari sang raja iblis ternyata memang ampuh!

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dimana matahari sudah bersinar terik sekali, burung-burung sudah tidak lagi berkicau, sang raja iblis pun membuka matanya.

Kyoya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tunggu, ini bukan kamarnya. Sejauh apa pun matanya memandang, yang terlihat hanya lautan rakyat jelata yang bagi Kyoya bagaikan batu kerikil a.k.a orang yang jumlahnya banyak namun sama sekali tidak ada harganya.

Sekarang Kyoya berdiri sambil bersandar di dekat tiang lampu sebuah taman bermain. Ya, sebuah taman bermain yang dipenuhi oleh lautan rakyat jelata.

_Tunggu... kenapa aku bisa ada disini?_

_

* * *

_

Ish : Haha, pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Ish ngebuat Kyoya keliatan konyol. sekali-sekali gapapa deh... konyol-konyol begitu Kyoya teteuuup cakeeep kok! Lagian sekali-sekali gapapa kan ngerjain Kyoya? mugyahahaha! *evil laugh*

Teru : Buat fansnya Kyoya-sama, jangan marah sama master yah. master ga bermaksud buruk kok.

Ish : Iya, tangan Ish gerak sendiri, jadi kalo mau protes, protesnya sama tangan Ish ya? *Loh?*

Teru : Salah master, harusnya master minta kritik dan saran supaya pembaca ga protes.

Ish : Oh iya! ide briliant! Teru, kau jenius sekali!!!!

Teru : *menghela nafas panjang* Yah, para pembaca yang terhormat, mewakili master dengan hormat aku meminta kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Ish : Jangan lupa review juga!

Teru : ...Ya, review juga. yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Ish : Onegaishimasuuu!~ XS


	2. Gorila punch

Ish: VOIII! (ketularan Squaly baby! XS) Update! huff, capeknya... begadang buat fanfic padahal besok masih ulangan, buat kenaikan kelas pula. *siapa suruh?* hoaaaaam... ngantuk...

Teru : Master terlalu maksain diri... kenapa mendadak ngotot pengen cepet2 bikin lanjutannya? gara2 itu master sampe ga belajar... nanti malem pasti master harus begadang deh buat belajar...

Ish : ...mau tau kenapa?

Teru : Kenapa?

Ish : KARENA ISH SENENG BANGET DAPET REVIEW DARI RUKI RIIN! XS makasih yaaa udah review semua cerita ouran Ish!! *banjir air mata saking senengnya* Ish jadi langsung semangat bikin lanjutannya! XDD

Teru : Oh, karena review dari Ruki-sama? *menghadap kamera* Em, buat Ruki-sama, makasih udah review cerita master ya... *senyum manis bak innocent uke, aiiiih!*

Ish: Semoga orangnya baca... um, buat CylonCyleeds juga makasih reviewnya! maap lupa ngasih tau kemaren Ish buat fic ini...

Teru : Arigatou gozaimasu...

Ish : Well, enough with blabling, so, let the story be--

Teru : Master, disclaimernya...

Ish : Oh iya! ehem! Ouran belongs to Bisco hatori-sama, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG day belongs to Ish! Enjoy!~~ XS

* * *

Kyoya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tenang. Sekalipun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia tidak setenang itu.

_Harusnya jam segini aku masih tidur di rumah... Jadi kenapa aku ada disini?_

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk otak Kyoya yang super briliant untuk bisa menebak kenapa ia ada disini. Benar, semua ini pasti ulah Tamaki.

_Awas kalau sampai si bodoh itu ketemu..._ Ancam Kyoya dalam hati. Ia pun berhenti bersandar di dekat tiang lampu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dan sekarang, dimulailah petualangan sang raja iblis!

* * *

Kyoya sudah berkeliling taman bermain yang ternyata bernama Super Wonderfull Theme Park. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama pembukaan taman bermain itu, jadi Kyoya tidakheran deh kalau hari ini luar biasa ramai dan padat.

_Hmm, Super Wonderfull Theme Park ya? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu... tapi dimana ya? _Pikir Kyoya sejenak. _...Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku minta Tachibana-san untuk menjemputku._

Namun sebelum menggerakkan tangannya, Kyoya merasa pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. _Tunggu... rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini._ Wajah Kyoya berubah waspada. _Kalau perasaanku benar, berarti....._

Kyoya menggerakkan tangannya ke saku kanan belakang celananya, tempat dimana ia selalu menyimpan ponselnya. Yak, benar saja dugaan Kyoya. Ponselnya tidak ada disana. Kyoya hanya menghela nafas pelan, namun wajahnya tetap tenang. Sepertinya ia sudah menduga dan mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini.

_Kalau ponselku tidak ada, berarti dompetku..._

Sekarang Kyoya menggerakkan tangannya ke saku kiri belakang celananya, tempat dimana ia selalu menyimpan dompetnya. Dan dugaannya kali ini juga benar. Dompetnya tidak ada disana.

Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu melirik ke arah jam raksasa yang berada di dekat panggung yang luar biasa besar. Jam yang berbentuk ayam jantan itu sedari tadi sudah berisik berkata ' Jam 12 petok! Sudah jam 12 petok! Jam 12 petok!' berulang-ulang.

_Jam 12... biasanya jam segini aku...._ Belum juga Kyoya menyelesaikan perkataannya, perutnya sudah berbunyi, ribut minta diberi makan. _Ya, biasanya aku makan._

Teringat kalau sekarang ia tidak membawa sereceh pun uang, dengan pasrah Kyoya berjalan pelan ke arah bangku.

Kyoya duduk di bangku dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan sekumpulan rakyat jelata yang berlari kesana kemari bersamaan seperti kawanan ikan sarden. Kyoya tidak tahu rasa ikan sarden, tapi ternyata memikirkannya membuatnya tambah lapar. Duh, seandainya ada uang receh terjatuh di dekatnya.

_Kalau tak salah kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan waktu itu aku bertemu dengan Haruhi._ Kyoya melirik ke sekelilingnya. _Apa kali ini aku juga akan bertemu dengan Haruhi?_

Dengan berbekal harapan akan menemukan Haruhi, Kyoya celingukan kesana kemari. Namun sejauh matanya memandang, ia hanya bisa melihat lautan rakyat jelata. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah Haruhi ada salah satu diantaranya atau tidak. Aura rakyat jelata kan selalu terlihat sama di mata Kyoya.

Di saat Kyoya sedang memeperhatikan sekeliling layaknya burung elang yang mengintai mangsanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

" Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya merespon panggilan itu dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Ia kenal suara ini. " Kaoru..."

" Ah, benar-benar Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru pun mendekat sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping Kyoya. " Untunglah kita bertemu. Aku bisa bingung harus ngapain kalau sendirian di taman bermain sebesar ini."

" Dimana yang lain?"

" Raja dan yang lainnya? Hm, entahlah. Tadi aku terpisah saat ada parade. Terjepit di antara rakyat jelata itu ternyata tidak menyenangkan." Keluh Kaoru sambil menghela nafas pelan.

" Kau sudah mencoba menelpon mereka?"

Kaoru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menunjukkannya pada Kyoya. " Baterai ponselku habis."

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan. Merenungi nasibnya sejenak.

Hari sial.

Selama ini Kyoya memang tidak pernah sekalipun percaya tentang nasib sial ataupun keberuntungan. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia benar-benar merasa kalau ia sedang sial? Sekejap kemudian ia teringat akan ramalan Nekozawa.

_Ramalan itu... apa ramalan itu benar?_ Kyoya terdiam sejenak. _Tidak, tidak, ramalan itu tidak mungkin benar. Ramalan itu tidak logis. Lagipula aku pernah mengalami hari yang lebih sial bersama Haruhi. Benar, bersama Kaoru akan jauh lebih menguntungkan untukku ketimbang bersama Haruhi._

Kyoya bangun dari tempat duduknya. " Kaoru, kau bawa dompet?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

" Huh? Ng..." Kaoru memeriksa saku celananya sementara di saat yang sama, dalam hati Kyoya komat-kamit berharap kalau adik kelasnya itu membawanya. " Aku bawa." Jawab Kaoru. Kyoya pun tersenyum dengan lega.

" Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang kita ke restoran dulu. Aku belum makan siang." Kyoya pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Sepertinya ia tidak mau adik kelasnya itu mendengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan.

Kaoru pun bergegas bangun dan mengejar Kyoya, takut kalau terpisah lagi dan terjebak di antara lautan rakyat jelata.

" Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kyoya pelan. Ia tahu kalau penyebab utamanya pasti Tamaki, tapi setidaknya ia ingin tahu kronologis kejadiannya.

" Hm, tadi pagi raja menelpon dan menyuruh kami berkumpul di rumah senpai, katanya dia ingin melindungi senpai seharian hari ini."

Alis Kyoya terangkat bingung. " Melindungiku?"

" Iya, senpai ingat ramalan Nekozawa-senpai kan? Raja bilang kalau ia ingin melindungi senpai dari ramalan itu."

_HAH! Melindungiku apanya! Nyatanya sekarang dia malah membuatku susah... _Gerutu Kyoya dalam hati. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu berniat baik, tapi coba lihat sekarang apa akibatnya. Lihat! Karena perbuatan bodohnya itu Kyoya jadi berakhir sendirian di lautan rakyat jelata tanpa ponsel dan sereceh pun uang! Keterlaluan.

" Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku ada disini."

" Setelah berkumpul di rumah senpai, ternyata Haruhi tidak ada. Bisa ditebaklah, raja yang suka berlebihan langsung panik mode on dan berusaha menelpon Haruhi. Ternyata, setelah ditelpon Haruhi sedang pergi bersama teman SMP nya ke taman bermain ini. Mendengar itu, raja langsung memutuskan untuk menyusul. Tapi karena tidak mau meninggalkan senpai, jadinya raja membawa senpai secara paksa..."

" Dan tanpa sengaja si bodoh itu melupakanku **lagi **sehingga aku terpisah seperti sekarang?" Tebak Kyoya terdengar jengkel. Ternyata perut kerocongan berpengaruh juga pada mood raja bayangan host club ini!

Kaoru hanya nyengir lebar seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyoya.

Kyoya menghela nafas panjang. Sudahlah, ia tidak mau membahas masalah Tamaki lagi. Toh bukan pertama kalinya sahabatnya itu membuatnya tertimpa masalah.

" Sekarang kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Kyoya. Mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Hm, terserah senpai saja. Aku ngak lapar kok."

Mata Kyoya melirik tajam ke sekeliling, tak lama kemudian ia pun menemukan stand makanan fast food. Bukan selera Kyoya sih, tapi toh perut yang sudah keroncongan tidak banyak menuntut. " Kalau disana saja gimana?"

" Terserah."

Setelah Kaoru setuju, Kyoya langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan adik kelasnya itu di belakang. Kaoru cepat-cepat menyusul, takut ketinggalan. Saat akan menyusul Kyoya, tak sengaja Kaoru menabrak seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu bertubuh besar, hitam, dan wajahnya mirip gorila. Ia membawa segelas jus yang kemudian dengan sukses membasahi bajunya karena tertabrak Kaoru.

" Ah, maaf." Ujar Kaoru tanpa rasa menyesal. Seakan merasa semua masalah sudah selesai, Kaoru pun melangkah pergi. Namun, tangan laki-laki tadi menahannya.

" Tunggu, kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah cari masalah denganku hah?!"

Teriakan dari laki-laki gorila itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang sedang melintas, termasuk Kyoya.

" Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kau mau apa lagi?" Tanya Kaoru dengan cueknya. Biasa, kebiasaan buruknya, selalu menggampangkan masalah.

" Kau pikir sebuah kata maaf darimu berarti apa?! Lihat, bajuku jadi basah semua karena ulahmu! Kau tidak tahu apa berapa harga baju ini?! Dasar bocah sial!"

Kaoru melirik baju laki-laki gorila yang basah itu, lalu mendengus pelan sambil nyengir tipis. " Cuma baju kampungan begitu." Yak, lidah iblis Kaoru mode on.

" Apa kau bilang?!" Geram laki-laki itu. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kaoru. Namun, sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di wajah manis Kaoru, seseorang telah lebih dulu menahannya. Ya, dia adalah Kyoya.

" Ada masalah dengan adik kelasku?" Tanya Kyoya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Laki-laki gorila itu menarik kembali tangannya, lalu menatap Kyoya tajam. " Minggir, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi."

" Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan 'adik kelasku yang manis' ini sendirian kan?"_ Kalau tidak ada Kaoru, lalu bagaimana dengan makan siangku?_ Batin Kyoya.

Sesuai dugaan, Kyoya memang tidak mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpedoman dengan prinsip untung-rugi. Karena saat ini adik kembar Hikaru itu ada di posisi teratas dalam daftar orang yang paling ia butuhkan, Kyoya rela-rela saja deh pasang badan untuk membela Kaoru.

" Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, cepat pergi! Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!"

Kyoya mendengus geli lalu memandang laki-laki gorila itu. " Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan 'adik kelasku yang manis' ini sendirian."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyoya, kesabaran laki-laki gorila itu habis. Ia pun dengan sukses menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di wajah Kyoya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu jatuh tersungkur.

" Kyoya-senpai!"

" Lihat kan, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku!" Ia melirik ke arah Kaoru lalu menatapnya tajam. " Dan sekarang giliranmu bocah sial."

Laki-laki gorila itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kaoru, namun sebelum ia mendekat lebih jauh, Kyoya berdiri menghalanginya.

" Minggir, kalau tidak kuhajar lagi!" Bentak laki-laki gorila itu mengancam. Namun Kyoya tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri disana. Laki-laki gorila itu makin kehabisan kesabaran dan sekali lagi mengarahkan tinjunya pada Kyoya, namun kali ini anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu berhasil menahan.

" Dari tadi kau terus-terusan berteriak, membuat telingaku sakit saja..." Ujar Kyoya kalem. Namun hawa membunuh yang keluar dari Kyoya sudah tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan. Kaoru yang berdiri di belakang Kyoya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

" Se-Senpai..."

" Bagaimana kalau kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaranku habis, **rakyat jelata**?" Tanya Kyoya sinis, Raja iblis mode on.

Bagai hujan panah, satu kalimat sinis dari Kyoya langsung memberikan critical damage pada laki-laki gorila tadi. Namun belum juga sempat protes ba-bi-bu, aura hitam Kyoya yang mengintimidasi memaksa laki-laki itu untuk pergi.

" A-Awas kau kalian berdua nanti! Jangan kira ini akan selesai begitu saja!"

Ditutup oleh ancaman yang pada akhirnya tidak digubris juga oleh Kyoya, laki-laki gorila itu pun menghilang pergi.

" Senpai..." Panggil Kaoru. " Senpai baik-baik saja?"

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Dengan cepat Kyoya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah stand makanan. " Lebih baik kita cepat makan sebelum moodku tambah buruk."

Kaoru hanya tersenyum saja dan berjalan mengikuti kakak kelasnya itu dari belakang. " Terima kasih sudah menolongku, senpai." Katanya pelan. begitu pelannya hingga kakak kelasnya itu tidak mendengar.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat.

" SIAAAAAL!!! Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku dipermalukan seperti ini! Awas saja kau, laki-laki berkacamata sialan!! Jangan kira semua ini sudah berakhir!"

Pembalas dendaman pun menanti Kyoya.

* * *

Ish : Oho! selesai juga!

Teru : Otsukare-sama deshita, master...

Ish : Hai, hai, arigatou Teru! XS ...Oia! sebelum lupa, Ish mau minta maaf kalo update ke chapter 3nya agak lama. udah on-going sih, tapi pasti ga bisa update dalam 1 minggu ke depan soalnya abis ulangan Ish pergi ke jogja acara sekolah n baru pulang minggu depan. Hountouni gomen!

Teru : Iya ya...? master pergi... *kirimi uke mode on* Teru jadi sendirian.....

Ish : Unggghh! *nosebleed* ma-ma-maaf ya teru, kamu ga bisa diajak soalnya aku takut kamu ilang di jalan... ma-makanya kamu jaga rumah aja bareng Kao... *darah udah ngocor kemana-mana*

Teru : ...Kao-senpai juga ditinggal?

Ish : He-eh...

Teru : Emangnya master bisa tidur kalo ga meluk Kao-senpai?

Ish : ........*loading dulu* OMG!!!!! OIA!!! MANA BISA TIDUR KALO GAADA KAO?!? OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Jeritan panjang 13 detik* GIMANA NIH?! GIMANA NEH?! GIMANAAAAA?!!? MANA ACARANYA 5 HARI 4 MALEM PULA!!! SIAAAAAALLLL!!! *panik terus ngacir ke kamar meluk Kao*

Teru : *sigh* mm, para pembaca yang terhormat, mewakili master aku juga minta maaf. selain itu tolong juga reviewnya... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...

Ish (Dari dalem kamar) : Onegaishimasuuuu! snif... sniff... Kao!!


	3. Challange from Gorila

Ish : *bersujut* maaf ya semuanya Ish telat updet! hiks2...

Teru : Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya tapi master punya alasan yang kuat kok...

Ish : Iya! pulang dari Jogja Ish sakit, terus ribet masalah kenaikan kelas... ngurusin remed mtk ga tuntas2! SIAAAAAL!!!

Teru : Sabar master, jangan stres...

Ish : .... Teru, Disclaimernya...

Teru: Aku? biasanya master yang baca...

Ish: ...lagi ga mood...

Teru : Oh ya udah... Ehem, Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sama, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Master Ish! Enjoy!~

* * *

" Se-Senpai?" Panggil Kaoru takut-takut.

" Hm?"

" Senpai... baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaoru. Suaranya terdengar cemas. Ia memandangi laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk di depannya sambil menyeruput coca cola yang ada di tangannya.

Dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, Kyoya menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya. " A-hu, baik-baik saha." Dan ia pun kembali mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

_Di mataku senpai tidak terlihat begitu..._ batin Kaoru. Ia memandangi Kyoya yang masih asik melahap makanan fast food itu. Kaoru sudah tidak menghitung lagi berapa banyak cheese burger yang sudah disantap Kyoya, yang jelas Kyoya makan dengan porsi yang _jauh _lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

_Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyoya-senpai makan sebanyak ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan fansnya, aku berani jamin mereka semua akan ilfil._ Kaoru pun menghela nafas pelan.

" Apa?" Tanya Kyoya sambil menyeruput minumannya. Akhirnya ia selesai makan juga.

Alis Kaoru terangkat bingung. " Apa apanya?"

" Kenapa menghela nafas begitu?"

" Oh, tidak, aku hanya kaget saja melihat Kyoya-senpai bisa dengan lahapnya memakan makanan seperti ini. Kukira tidak akan cocok dengan selera senpai."

" Memang tidak cocok kok." Kyoya meletakan gelas minumannya kembali ke atas meja. " Tapi perut yang sudah lapar tak banyak menuntut." Ungkap Kyoya. Kaoru langsung cekikikan mendengarnya.

" Kalau sampai fans Kyoya-senpai melihat, mereka bisa ilfil loh." Kata Kaoru di sela tawanya. Kyoya hanya nyengir tipis.

" Kita tidak mungkin bertemu dengan mereka disini."

" Iya sih, ini kan taman bermain rakyat jelata. Kalau bukan karena Haruhi kita juga tidak akan ada disini."

Kyoya melihat ke sekeliling. Taman bermain itu masih saja ramai, namun ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran raja bayangan host club itu. " Tapi untuk ukuran taman bermain rakyat jelata, taman bermain ini cukup luas juga. Apa memang semua taman bermain rakyat jelata seukuran ini?"

" Entahlah, aku kan tidak pernah bermain di taman bermain rakyat jelata sebelumnya."

Kaoru benar, mereka memang tidak pernah bermain di taman bermain rakyat jelata sebelumnya. _Yah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Sekali pun rakyat jelata, mungkin mereka sengaja membangun taman bermain yang luas._ Batin Kyoya.

Kyoya beranjak bangun. " Ayo sekarang kita pergi." Ajak Kyoya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kaoru di belakang. Adik kembar Hikaru itu dengan cepat menyusul Kyoya, namun kali ini ia jauh lebih berhati-hati sehingga tidak menabrak lagi.

" Senpai mau kemana? Senpai tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Kaoru.

" Tentu saja aku mau, tapi sayangnya aku tipe orang yang tidak bisa naik ke mobil dengan perut kenyang begini."

Kaoru hanya tertawa kecil. " Siapa suruh Kyoya-senpai makan sebanyak itu?"

Kyoya tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan senyum sinisnya yang khas. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mendadak terasa hawa hitam dari tubuhnya." Lagipula aku harus memberi 'pelajaran' dulu pada Tamaki karena sudah menyusahkanku."

Kaoru sudah tidak mau berkomentar deh, takut-takut nanti kena imbasnya juga.

" Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kaoru memulai pembicaraan baru.

Kyoya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. " Terserah sih, kau mau kemana?"

" Kok aku? Aku juga terserah senpai saja." Kaoru berhenti sejenak. " Atau senpai mau mencari raja dan yang lainnya dulu?"

Kyoya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun sedari menghela nafas pelan. " Mau mencari bagaimana? Menurut perhitunganku, di taman bermain yang ramai seperti ini presentase kemungkinan bertemu dengan mereka kurang dari 5 %."

Kaoru menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. " Jadi sekarang kita kemana dong? Masa berdiri disini terus?"

Kyoya terdiam kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Wahana di Super Wonderful Theme Park ini banyak sekali, membuat Kyoya sulit menentukan pilihan. Ia kembali melirik adik kelasnya. " Kau mau main wahana yang mana?"

" Hah? Aku? hmm, yang mana ya?" Kaoru menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha memilih wahana yang menurutnya menarik.

Mata Kaoru pun melebar dengan antusiasme tinggi begitu ia melihat wahana roller coaster super besar yang bernama Very Very Super Fantastic Miracle Jet Coaster. " Yang itu!" Teriaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar bak anak kecil yang minta diberi permen.

Kyoya mengarahkan pandangannya pada wahana yang ditunjuk adik kelasnya itu. Sedikit terperanjat. " Yang... itu?" Tanya Kyoya memastikan.

" Iya, yang itu." Jawab Kaoru sambil nyengir lebar. " Sepertinya asik!"

Yah, namanya juga Kaoru, seleranya kan selalu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Kyoya sih tidak masalah, toh dia tidak punya phobia akan ketinggian.

" Ya sudah, ayo."

Kyoya pun melangkahkan kakinya duluan dan _lagi-lagi_ meninggalkan Kaoru di belakang. Dengan muka sedikit cemberut, Kaoru berusaha mengejar Kyoya. " Senpai! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Kaoru.

Kyoya menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. " Ah, maaf-maaf." Sesalnya.

Wajah Kaoru terlihat sedikit masam. " Senpai jalannya cepat sekali sih, jadi aku ketinggalan terus." Keluhnya. " Nanti kalau sampai aku terpisah dari senpai dan terjepit di antara rakyat jelata bagaimana?"

Kyoya mendengus geli dan menahan tawanya. Sekarang wajah Kaoru yang tertekuk masam berada di peringkat paling atas dalam hal yang menurut Kyoya paling lucu. " Maaf, maaf." Ujarnya menyesal. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaoru. " Berikan tanganmu."

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Kaoru terdengar bingung.

Tidak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar, Kyoya pun menarik tangan adik kelasnya itu dan menggandengnya pergi. " Supaya kau tidak hilang dan terjebak di antara kerumunan rakyat jelata." Jelas Kyoya.

" Oh." Kaoru terdiam. " Tapi... apa tidak terlihat aneh kalau laki-laki menggandeng laki-laki?"

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis. " Aneh atau tidak itu kan tergantung dirimu sendiri." Jawab Kyoya. Ia menoleh pada Kaoru. " Kalau kau merasa aneh, anggap saja aku adalah kakakmu. Wajar kan seorang kakak menjaga adiknya supaya tidak tersesat?"

Kaoru langsung cekikikan mendengarnya. " Senpai jadi kakakku?" Tanyanya geli. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

" Atau mungkin kau lebih mudah membayangkanku sebagai seorang kekasih?" Tanya Kyoya bercanda. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah ketua bayangan host club itu.

Kaoru tersenyum geli sambil menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. " Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku merasa tersanjung tapi dengan berat hati kukatakan tidak."

Kyoya hanya terkekeh pelan. " Oh, sayang sekali."

Sementara Kyoya dan Kaoru berjalan ke arah wahana jet coaster, dari belakang ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah sejak lama mengintai mereka berdua. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah laki-laki gorila!

" Laki-laki berkacamata itu... bisa-bisanya ia tertawa lepas seperti ini padahal tadi ia mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang menakutkan saat mengancamku!" Geram si gorila. Dari belakang laki-laki gorila itu, ada dua orang laki-laki pengikutnya. Sebut saja anak gorila A dan anak gorila B.

" Tapi bos, dia terlihat lemah! Kurus, terlihat seperti kutu buku, dan sepertinya ia juga lembek." Komentar anak gorila A.

" Bos pasti berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat daripada dia!" Tambah anak gorila B.

Si laki-laki gorila yang langsung melambung tinggi begitu mendengar pujian dari pengikutnya langsung mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi. " Memang! Tadi aku hanya kasihan padanya! Tapi sekarang akan kutantang dia!"

" Wah, bos hebat!"

" Ayo bos, berjuanglah!"

Berbekal dengan kepercayaan diri yang berhasil ia dapatkan kembali, laki-laki gorila itu menghampiri Kyoya dan Kaoru. " Hei!" Panggilnya. Namun sayangnya baik Kaoru dan Kyoya sama-sama tidak menyadari karena sedang asik mengobrol.

Tak sabar laki-laki gorila itu menarik tangan Kaoru dengan kasar. " Hoi, aku bicara denganmu brengsek!"

Baik Kyoya dan Kaoru pun menoleh ke arahnya.

" Kau kan... laki-laki gorila yang tadi." Ujar Kaoru polos.

" Apa kau bilang?!" Geram laki-laki gorila itu sembari mengencangkan genggamannya pada tangan Kaoru. Adik kembar Hikaru itu mengernyit kesakitan.

" Sakit... lepaskan!"

" Tidak, kali ini tidak semudah itu kau lolos!" Laki-laki gorila itu pun kini ganti menatap Kyoya. " Kalau kau mau 'adik kelas kesayanganmu' ini tidak terluka, kau harus dengarkan kata-kataku!"

Kyoya memandang lurus ke arah laki-laki gorila itu. " Setuju." Sahutnya cepat. " Tapi lepaskan dulu tangan kotormu dari Kaoru."

" Kau!" Geram laki-laki gorila itu. Ia kembali mengencangkan genggamnya.

" Sakit!" Rintih Kaoru.

Tidak ingin adik kelasnya menderita lebih lama, dengan cepat Kyoya menampik tangan laki-laki gorila itu dari Kaoru. " Kubilang aku akan mendengarkanmu, jadi kurasa kau tidak keberatan melepaskan tangan kotormu dari Kaoru dan berhenti menyakitinya kan?" Kyoya berhenti sejenak untuk membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. " Lalu kau mau bicara apa?"

Si laki-laki gorila itu menatap Kyoya dengan tatapan membara.

" Hei, laki-laki berkacamata! Dari tadi kau selalu mempermalukanku! Kali ini, untuk merebut kembali kehormatanku, aku akan menantangmu duel!"

Baik Kyoya dan Kaoru hanya dapat mengangkat alis dengan bingung.

" Duel? Duel apa?" Tanya Kyoya masih terdengar santai.

" Duel dimana yang kalah akan dipecundangi oleh pemenang!" Seru laki-laki gorila itu menggebu-gebu. Ketara sekali ia ingin balas dendam pada Kyoya.

Sebuah senyum sinis khas mengembang di wajah Kyoya. _Hmm, sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik._ Batinnya. Ternyata dalam hati Kyoya menikmati juga sebagai hiburan.

" Tantanganmu kuterima."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tirai pertarungan pun dibuka!

* * *

Ish : ...yak, selesai... *masih gloomy*

Teru : Master, ga boleh ah moodnya gitu terus... ga enak sama pembaca...

Ish : *bangun, menunduk menyesal* maaf ya pembaca semua, Ish lagi badmood, jadi yang lanjutin Teru aja... *Jalan pergi*

Teru : Maaf ya semuanya, master lagi bener2 badmood gara2 masalah sekolah sama akhir2 ini master gampang sakit, mohon maklum ya... Teru ga tahu update ke chapter selanjutnya kapan, tapi yang pasti secepetnya... R&R onegaishimasu!


	4. Unexpected duel

Ish : VOI! Updatee...

Teru : ( Untung moodnya master dah balik, jadi bisa update... )

Ish : Ahahaha, Ish seneng neh di sekolah lagi sepi pelajaran, jadi bisa lanjut fanfic di kelas ohohoho...

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang tak diundang, *pulangnya juga Ish ogah nganter*

Laki-laki gorila (L2G) : WOI, AUTHOR GEBLEG!!!!

Ish : Glek! (Ini manusia gorila satu ngapain ada disini? perasaan Ish ga ngundang deh...)

L2G : GW MAU PROTES!! MASA UDAH SAMPE CHAPTER 4 GW BLOM JUGA DIKASIH NAMA SEH?! dapet peran antagonis gw terima, dapet peran tersiksa masih juga gw terima, tapi ga dikasih nama? itu penghinaan!! gw datang untuk menuntut keadilan!!

Teru : Wa-Waduh, ma-master, gimana tuh? ada chara yang protes...

Ish : (aduh, bikin repot aja sih nih gorila, tau gitu ga Ish bikin...) Ng, maaf ya, Ish lupa ngasih nama ehehe...

L2G : 'ehehehe' lagi! siapa suruh lo ketawa hah?! pokoknya gw minta dikasih nama di chapter ini, TITIK!

Ish : I-Iya! ( Eh buset, nih gori maksa banget dah...)

L2G : Hmph, yaudah, buruan bacain disclaimernya!

Ish : Hah?

L2G : DISCLAIMERNYA DODOL! BURUAN!!

Ish : I-Iya! Ouran high school host club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Ish. Enjoy! (Ada gori jadi keburu-buru nih, ga asik...)

....

...

..

L2G : WOI CERITANYA UDAH MULAI!!

...... ( Ya udah deh, mulai aja *GJ!*)

* * *

Laki-laki gorila itu menatap Kyoya tajam, kemudian mengacungkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi sebelum menunjuk ke arah Kyoya. " Ingat ya laki-laki berkacamata! Kau sudah menerima tantanganku, jadi kau nggak boleh kabur!"

Kyoya hanya mendengus geli. Kabur? Sayang sekali itu bukanlah sifat Kyoya. " Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur." Kata Kyoya kalem. " Jadi kita berduel apa?"

Laki-laki gorila itu terdiam. Ups, dia juga belum memikirkan duel apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Habis dia terlalu bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Kyoya sih! " E-Err... akan kuberitahukan duelnya nanti! Sekarang lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu baik-baik! Ingat! Jangan kabur!"

Setelah menantang Kyoya, laki-laki gorila itu pun kembali menghilang di antara kerumunan rakyat jelata. Wakil ketua host club itu hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menggandeng tangan Kaoru. " Ayo, tadi kau bilang kau mau main wahana yang itu kan?" Ajak Kyoya pergi.

" Tapi senpai, apa nggak apa-apa yang tadi dibiarkan?" Tanya Kaoru terdengar cemas.

" Tenang saja, dilihat dari cara bicaranya dia pasti juga belum menentukan duel apa yang harus kulakukan. Sambil menunggu, nggak ada salahnya kan kita bersantai dulu?"

Kaoru hanya melenguh pelan. _Dasar Kyoya-senpai, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Tidak peduli dalam posisi terdesak pun dia tetap terlihat tenang._ Batin Kaoru.

" Ya sudah, jadi kita mau naik wahana itu?" Tanya Kaoru. Matanya menatap wahana Very Very Super Fantastic Miracle Jet Coaster dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Terlepas dari semua masalah yang ada, ternyata adik kembar Hikaru itu benar-benar ingin menaiki wahana yang terlihat sangat memacu adrenalin itu.

Kyoya tersenyum tipis. " Iya, ayo." Ia pun menarik tangan adik kelasnya itu dan melangkah pergi menuju wahana yang diidam-idamkan Kaoru.

* * *

Setelah naik Very Very Super Fantastic Miracle Jet Coaster beberapa kali, Kyoya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Tidak hanya capek mengantri di saat taman bermain itu sangat ramai, tapi ternyata naik wahana itu bersama Kaoru _benar-benar_ membuat Kyoya jantungan. Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu duduk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan wajah terlihat sedikit pucat. " Aku mohon Kaoru, _lain kali_ jangan membuatku jantungan lagi." Pinta Kyoya pelan. Kaoru yang duduk di sebelah hanya nyengir lebar.

" Memangnya aku berbuat apa? Aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa." Elak Kaoru masih sambil nyengir jahil.

Kyoya membuka matanya kemudian melirik ke arah adik kelasnya yang masih tersenyum dengan jahil itu. Sedikit banyak wajah wakil ketua host club itu berubah masam juga. " Berulang kali kau tidak menutup pintu dengan benar. Kupikir jantungku berhenti berdetak sebelum kau jatuh."

Ya, berulang kali mereka berdua naik wahana Very Very Super Fantastic Miracle Jet Coaster yang berkecepatan 200 km/jam itu. Berulang kali juga entah sengaja atau tidak, Kaoru tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar dan akibatnya ia nyaris jatuh setiap kali mereka naik. Untung Kyoya selalu sigap menolongnya, kalau tidak entah apalah jadinya.

Kaoru masih nyengir saja, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. " Lumayan untuk memacu adrenalin kan?"

Alis Kyoya terangkat saking sebalnya. Adik kelasnya yang satu ini jelas ingin mengerjainya. Tapi ya sudahlah, sifat iseng Kaoru kan sudah terkenal, jadi Kyoya maklum saja deh.

" Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyoya memulai pembicaraan baru.

" Hm, terserah senpai saja. Tadi kan aku sudah memilih, sekarang giliran senpai."

Kyoya melihat sekeliling dengan malas. Suasana yang ramai yang dipenuhi oleh rakyat jelata sudah merusak mood Kyoya duluan. Duh, rasanya ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Namun belum juga semenit pikiran itu terlintas di kepala Kyoya, mendadak sosok laki-laki gorila terlihat mendekat ke arah Kyoya.

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan. _Rasanya tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat._ Batin Kyoya.

Dugaan Kyoya benar, karena begitu mendekat ke arahnya, laki-laki gorila itu langsung berteriak menantangnya. " Hoi! Laki-laki berkacamata! Aku sudah menentukan duel kita!"

" Apa?" Tanya Kyoya dengan nada tak niat. Ketimbang melayani tantangan laki-laki gorila ini, rasanya Kyoya lebih ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Toh kalau dipikir juga tidak ada untungnya juga untuk Kyoya. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga percuma.

" Kita berduel disitu!" Laki-laki gorila itu menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang di arah jam 3. Kyoya menggerakkan matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh laki-laki gorila itu, begitu juga dengan Kaoru. Di arah yang ditunjuk oleh laki-laki gorila itu ternyata ada sebuah perlombaan yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Kyoya menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun dengan sebelah tangan kemudian kembali menatap si laki-laki gorila.

" Maksudmu kau mau kita ikut perlombaan disana?" Tanya Kyoya memastikan.

Laki-laki gorila itu mengangguk dengan semangat. " Ya! Tapi untuk ikut pertandingan itu kau butuh satu partner. Tidak masalah kan? Kau bisa mengajak 'adik kelasmu tersayang' itu."

Kyoya melirik ke arah Kaoru sekilas sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki gorila itu. " Tidak, aku tidak mau melibatkan Kaoru dalam duel konyol ini."

" Kau bilang apa?! Duel konyol?! Ini menyangkut harga diri seorang laki-laki tahu!" Geram si laki-laki gorila emosi.

" Terserah, tapi seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak akan melibatkan Kaoru." Kyoya pun tersenyum tipis pada adik kelasnya itu. " Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan 'adik kelasku yang manis' ini ikut-ikutan duel bodoh yang bisa membuatnya terluka?"

" Kyoya-senpai..."

" Hmph! Bilang saja kalau kau takut untuk berduel denganku!"

" Tidak, kau pikir untuk apa aku takut untuk berduel dengan **rakyat jelata **sepertimu?"

Urat di wajah laki-laki gorila itu semakin menegang karena menahan emosi. Kali ini bukan Kaoru, tapi melainkan Kyoya yang lidah iblis klik on.

" Pokoknya aku mau berduel denganmu asalkan tidak melibatkan Kao--" Belum selesai Kyoya berkata, adik kembar Hikaru itu ikut nimbrung.

" Tidak apa-apa Kyoya-senpai. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, lagipula dari awal ini kan salahku, jadi aku harus ikut bertanggung jawab." Potong Kaoru.

" Kaoru."

" HAH! Ternyata adik kelasmu ini lebih mengerti arti 'harga diri' bagi seorang laki-laki! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu lagi, kalian berdua harus ikut perlombaan itu, mengerti?!"

Setelah memaksa Kyoya untuk ikut pertarungan konyol itu, si laki-laki gorila kembali menghilang di antara lautan rakyat jelata. Kyoya sih tidak peduli, yang ia lebih pedulikan sekarang adalah masalah adik kelasnya yang ikut terlibat dalam duel konyolnya itu. Kyoya menatap mata Kaoru dalam-dalam. " Kaoru, kau yakin kau mau ikut di perlombaan itu? Kita saja tidak tahu sebenarnya perlombaan macam itu."

" Iya." Jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum. " Lagipula dari awal ini semua kan salahku. Aku yang menabrak minuman laki-laki itu, kalau saja tadi aku lebih hati-hati..." Sambung Kaoru terdengar menyesal.

" Sudah, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri." Ujar Kyoya kalem. Ia pun mengarahkan matanya ke arah perlombaan yang tadi di ditunjuk laki-laki gorila tadi. " Kalau kau memang mau ikut, lebih sekarang kita kesana dan lihat sebenarnya perlombaan apa yang ada disitu."

Kaoru mengangguk setuju. " Iya, ayo!"

Kyoya balas tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menarik tangan Kaoru ke arah kerumunan itu. Kali ini ia tidak lupa menggandeng tangan adik kelasnya itu. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Kyoya melihat ke sekeliling dengan alis terangkat heran. _Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau dari tadi yang terlihat di sekitar tempat ini adalah pasangan kekasih?_ Batin Kyoya.

Sayangnya Kyoya sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan masalah itu, jadi sudahlah, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Anggap saja_ kebetulan _banyak pasangan kekasih yang melintas disitu.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat perlombaan yang ada, Kyoya langsung menarik Kaoru ke satu meja tempat pendaftaran lomba. " Permisi, maaf aku ingin tanya sedikit, sebenarnya ini lomba apa ya?" Tanya Kyoya sopan.

Orang yang duduk di meja pendaftaran itu terlihat kaget melihat sosok Kyoya, namun setelahnya ia langsung nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak kesemsem melihat wajah Kyoya yang super tampan itu?

" Ng, ini adalah perlombaan pasangan _kekasih_. Kalau menang akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa uang tunai dan juga parade gratis keliling taman bermain bersama _pacar _anda menaiki kereta kuda." Jelas perempuan berambut dikuncir dua dan bekacamata tebal itu.

Kekasih.

Pacar.

Kyoya dan Kaoru terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna dua kata itu.

...Tunggu, APA?! Kekasih? Pacar? Hei, mereka sama-sama _laki-laki_! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa ikut perlombaan ini!

Kaoru melihat Kyoya dengan wajah panik. " Kyo-Kyoya-senpai, bagaimana ini? Kalau begini, mana mungkin kita bisa ikutan!?"

Kyoya menghela nafas panjang. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini turun. Berbeda dari Kaoru, wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. " Kita dikerjai, laki-laki tadi pasti sudah tahu kalau perlombaan ini adalah perlombaan _pasangan_ makanya dia sengaja menyuruh kita untuk ikut."

Alis Kaoru semakin berkerut. " Terus bagaimana dong?"

Sebuah senyum sinis mengembang di atas wajah Kyoya yang tampan. " Tenang saja, aku punya rencana yang bagus."

Kaoru tahu ia bisa memegang kata-kata Kyoya. Ia tahu kakak kelasnya itu pasti bisa menjamin kata-katanya. Tapi sekalipun dia percaya, ia tak habis pikir rencana macam apa yang ada di balik otak wakil ketua host club ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka ikut lomba _pasangan _sementara mereka sama-sama _laki-laki!?_

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, di suatu sudut taman bermain itu, terlihat si laki-laki gorila bersama kedua anak buahnya yang sedang cekikikan.

" HAHAHAHA, kau lihat wajah laki-laki berkacamata itu!? Dia pasti merasa bingung sekarang. Mana mungkin mereka bisa ikut lomba itu! Mereka kan sama-sama laki-laki!" Laki-laki gorila itu terlihat puas sekali. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Di sebelahnya, anak gorila A terlihat ikut senang. " Wah, bos keren sekali!"

" Hmph, tentu saja! Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku adalah tuan Momotarou yang terhormat!"

" Bos keren!" Komentar si anak gorila B.

" Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bos ikut lomba itu bersama siapa? Memangnya bos punya teman perempuan yang bisa diajak untuk mengikuti lomba itu?" Tanya si anak gorila A polos.

Laki-laki gorila alias Momotarou hanya bisa berkedip berkali-kali tanpa bisa berkata. Sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan wajah panik. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan Kyoya membuatnya melupakan kenyatan kalau ia sendiri juga tidak punya _pacar_ yang bisa ia ajak untuk mengikuti lomba itu.

" AAAKH, TIDAAAAAK!! Aku lupa kalau aku tak punya pacar!!!" Jerit Momotarou.

Keadaan kembali berbalik sama. Sekarang baik Kyoya dan Momotarou harus sama-sama memutar otak agar bisa ikut perlombaan itu. Nasib apakah yang menanti Kyoya selanjutnya? Akankah nasib buruk mengantarkannya pada kekalahan ataukah ia berhasil membuat dewi fortuna tersenyum padanya?

* * *

Ish : Oho, selesai juga...

Momotarou (Momo) : Akhirnya aku dapet nama juga! yeah!!

Teru : *berbisik ke Ish* Master, kok dia dikasih nama Momotarou? dia kan mirip gorila, apa hubungannya sama Momotarou?

Ish : *bisik2 ke Teru* Ga ada hubungannya, tadi pas bingung mau kasih nama apa, ga sengaja Ish liat buku cerita Momotarou, jadi Ish kasih nama itu. Abisan Ish bingung mau kasih nama apa...

Teru : Kirain master punya alasan ngasih nama itu...

Ish : Ya enggalah, ngapain Ish capek2 muter otak cuma buat karakter selingan ga penting kayak dia?

Momo : Ng? kalian berdua ngomong sesuatu?

Ish&Teru : DEG! *sweatdrop* E-E-Engga kok!

Momo : Kalo ga, buruan ditutup... aku harus pergi sekarang nih...

Ish : ( Yee, pergi mah pergi aja, lagian siapa juga yang ngundang lu sih?) *sigh* iya-iya, Ish tutup sekarang...

Teru : Tunggu master, bukannya kemarin master bilang mau ngomong sesuatu ke pembaca?

Ish : Oia! nyaris aja lupa! ehem, para pembaca yang terhormat, Ish baru sadar kalo makin kesini cerita NG Day makin makin makin menyerempet shounen ai +Tapi beneran deh, Ish ngetiknya ga sadar, ga ada maksud!+ jadi mulai sekarang ada warning : Shounen ai! buat yang ga suka SA, Ish minta maaf beribu maaf ya... +Ampun, jangan flame saia!+

Teru : Iya, master susah ngilangin kebiasaan lamanya, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya... Lalu, mohon reviewnya juga ya... kritik dan saran sangat diterima untuk kelangsungan cerita ini... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...

Ish : Onegaishimasu!~


	5. Start

Ish : *bersujut* Reader yang terhormat, Ish mau melakukan pengakuan dosa.... hiks2...

Teru : *ikut bersujut*

Ish : Ish gatau kenapa, padahal pas nulis chapter ini Ish lagi duduk manis di kamar, TAPI!! Gatau kenapa chapter ini jadi full of SA!!

Teru : Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, master sama sekali ga maksud buat nulis SA, tapi secara ga sengaja terbentuk unsur SA di chapter ini (atau bahkan chapter2 sebelumnya)

Ish : Tadinya Ish mau nulis ulang, tapi gara2 kegiatan padat, banyak tugas, jadinya ga sempet n Ish udah janji bakal update minggu ini... Jadinya ga bisa!

Teru : *nepok2 pundak Ish* Sabar master, jangan stres, pasti pembaca juga maklum kok, apalagi semua juga tau master ex fujo kan?

Ish : Hiks2... tapi tetep aja ga enak...

Teru : Udah, udah, sekarang cepet mulai aja ceritanya, ga enak ngebuat pembaca nunggu lebih lama...

Ish : Hiks... Iya... Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Ish... WARNING : SA!! (Buat yang ngerasa chapter sebelumnya aja udah mengandung SA dan bukan penggemar SA, amat-sangat-disarankan untuk segera menggerakkan mouse dan mengklik tombol back atau exit. Terima kasih.) Dont like it, don't read it and PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! ....Enjoy.

* * *

" Kau punya rencana apa, senpai?" Tanya Kaoru semakin penasaran. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang sedang direncanakan kakak kelasnya itu. Sejenius apa pun otak Kyoya, ia tidak mungkin merubah kenyataan kalau mereka sama-sama _laki-laki_ kan?

Kyoya hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan berambut dikucir yang duduk di balik meja pendaftaran itu. " Maaf, apa untuk mengikuti lomba ini perlu persyaratan khusus?"

" Tidak kok, yang penting kau punya _pasangan_ untuk diajak." Jawab perempuan itu masih sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. Berulang kali ia melirik ke arah Kaoru sambil nyengir lalu kembali menatap Kyoya. Orang yang aneh.

Senyum di wajah Kyoya semakin lebar. Kemudian ia menarik pundak Kaoru dan mendekatkan tubuh adik kelasnya yang mungil itu pada tubuhnya. " Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan kalau aku ikut bersama dia?" Tanya Kyoya masih sambil tersenyum.

Mata Kaoru dan perempuan itu membelakak lebar. Jelas Kaoru merasa terkejut, begitu juga perempuan berkaca mata tebal itu. Hanya saja, ketimbang dibilang terkejut perempuan itu lebih terlihat antusias.

" Tapi senpai, kita kan berdua kan _laki-laki_, mana mungkin kita bisa ikut?"

Kyoya tersenyum tipis pada adik kembar Hikaru itu. " Tadi perempuan ini bilang kalau tidak ada persyaratan khusus untuk mengikuti lomba ini asal kau punya pasangan. Tidak peraturan yang menjelaskan kalau sesama _laki-laki_ tidak boleh ikut kan?" Tanya Kyoya pelan. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah perempuan berkaca mata tebal yang sedari tadi masih memandanginya sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. " Benar begitu kan?"

Perempuan itu menjawab dengan tergagap. " I-I-Iya!"

Wajah Kaoru masih berkerut, kelihatannya ia masih tidak setuju dengan usul kakak kelasnya itu. " Tapi memangnya tidak aneh?"

" Cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan, Kaoru." Jawab Kyoya kalem. " Lagipula kalau kau merasa aneh, bayangkan saja aku adalah Hikaru dan kita sedang ada di host club, mudah kan?"

" Iya sih." Meski menyanggupi, sebenarnya dalam hati adik kembar Hikaru itu masih belum sepenuhnya setuju. " Tapi buat apa kita repot-repot ikut perlombaan ini? Kalau memang merepotkan, lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja kan? Apa untungnya untuk Kyoya-senpai untuk ikut?"

Benar, selama ini Kyoya selalu bertindak dengan berpedoman dengan prinsip untung-rugi. Jadi, untuk apa ia repot-repot menerima tantangan laki-laki gorila itu?

Kyoya hanya nyengir tipis. " Tentu saja ada untungnya. Kau pikir aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia?" Tanya Kyoya dengan senyumannya yang khas. " Coba kau pikir, kalau menang kita bisa berkeliling dengan kereta kuda, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah menemukan Tamaki dan yang lainnya kan?"

" Ah, betul juga ya."

Melihat adik kelasnya sudah tidak keberatan lagi, Kyoya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan berkacamata tebal itu. " Maaf, aku dan dia ingin ikut perlombaan ini."

Perempuan itu terlihat seperti berusaha menahan senyumannya. " Ka-Kalian yakin?"

" Tentu saja."

" Ka-Kalau begitu silahkan isi kertas ini."

Perempuan itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kyoya. Tanpa tunggu lama wakil ketua host club itu langsung menggerakan tangannya untuk mengisi beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di kertas. Namun tangannya berhenti. Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada.

Q 1 : Sudah berapa lama anda dan pasangan anda bersama?

Q 2 : Apa yang anda sukai dari pasangan anda?

Q 3 : Dimana tempat anda menyatakan cinta pada pasangan anda?

Q 4 : Apa yang akan anda katakan pada pasangan anda sewaktu menyatakan cinta?

Q 5 : Apa yang akan anda lakukan kalau pasangan anda meninggalkan anda?

_Apa-apaan sih pertanyaan ini? Kalau begini sih sudah melanggar privasi orang lain._ Batin Kyoya tak habis pikir. Ia pun melirik ke arah Kaoru. Sepertinya kali ini ia butuh bantuan adik kelasnya itu mengisi pertanyaan konyol yang ada itu.

" Kaoru, bantu aku untuk mengisinya." Kyoya pun menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kaoru. Adik kembar Hikaru itu melihat pertanyaan di kertas sekilas sebelum matanya melebar kaget.

" Astaga, pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa ini?" Tanya Kaoru tak habis pikir.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mengisinya bersama-sama." Ajak Kyoya.

Q 1 : Sudah berapa lama anda dan pasangan anda bersama?

Kyoya dan Kaoru sama-sama mengerutkan alis, bingung mau menjawab apa. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua kan bukan pasangan kekasih.

" Senpai, kita tulis apa nih?"

Kyoya terdiam sebentar sebelum menggerakan tangannya. Dengan tulisan kecil-kecil ia menjawab : 24 jam. Melihat jawaban kakak kelasnya itu Kaoru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dasar Kyoya, seenaknya saja dia berbohong.

Q 2 : Apa yang anda sukai dari pasangan anda?

Kyoya dan Kaoru kembali terdiam, kemudian sama-sama menoleh ke arah masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat berfikir. Sebentar kemudian Kyoya menulis jawabannya dengan lancar di atas kertas. Penasaran, Kaoru mengintip jawaban kakak kelasnya itu.

" 'Semua yang ada di dalam dirinya'?" Kaoru melirik Kyoya lalu tertawa geli. " Kalau begini kita jadi benar-benar terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih."

Kyoya hanya nyengir saja dan tidak lagi berkomentar. Tak lama kemudian Kaoru pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gantian, kali ini Kyoya yang penasaran dengan jawaban Kaoru.

Alis Kyoya terangkat begitu melihat jawaban yang ditulis oleh adik kelasnya itu. " 'Wajahnya'?" Tanya Kyoya sambil terkekeh pelan. " Oh, jadi kau suka dengan wajahku?"

" Habis aku bingung mau menjawab apa sih." Jawab Kaoru enteng.

Q 3 : Dimana tempat anda menyatakan cinta pada pasangan anda?

" Dimana ya?" Tanya Kaoru kembali terlihat bingung. Ia melirik ke arah Kyoya, terlihat berharap kakak kelasnya itu sudah mengarang kebohongan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kali ini.

Kyoya terdiam sebentar. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling sekilas kemudian ia menggerakan tangannya dan mengisi kertas itu dengan jawaban : Taman bermain.

Kaoru kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Q 4 : Apa yang akan anda katakan pada pasangan anda sewaktu menyatakan cinta?

Begitu membaca pertanyaan itu, Kaoru langsung angkat tangan. Ia melirik Kyoya dengan tatapan 'senpai-saja-yang-mengisi-pertanyaan-bodoh-ini-ya?'

Kyoya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dengan serius. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyoya kembali menggerakan tangannya.

Mengingat salah satu dialog yang diucapkan Tamaki pada saat host club, dengan sukses Kyoya berbohong dengan menjawab : ' Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, baik dalam saat senang maupun susah, di saat sakit maupun sehat, hingga kematian memisahkan kita.'

Kaoru kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ampun deh kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. Adik kembar Hikaru itu melirik ke arah Kyoya. " Senpai, kalau menjawab seperti itu kita bukannya terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih lagi, tapi pasangan suami istri." Komentar Kaoru terdengar protes.

Kyoya sudah tidak menggubris adik kelasnya itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi deh, yang penting ia bisa cepat-cepat selesai mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang ada itu.

Akhirnya, pertanyaan terakhir.

Q 5 : Apa yang akan anda lakukan kalau pasangan anda meninggalkan anda?

Kyoya sudah tidak bisa berkomentar lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada. Ia tak habis pikir, orang idiot macam apa sih yang sudah menulis pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?

Mengetahui adik kelasnya tidak akan mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kyoya pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab. Hm, kebohongan seperti apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Kyoya pun dengan lancar menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebelum sempat Kaoru melihat jawaban yang ada, anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu langsung memberikan kertas berisi pertanyaan konyol itu kepada perempuan berkuncir dua yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu.

Menerima kertas itu dari Kyoya, perempuan itu berkata, " Perlombaannya akan dimulai 1 jam lagi, disarankan kalian berdua berada di sekitar area ini supaya tidak terlambat. Lalu ini nomor peserta kalian." Perempuan itu memberikan pin bernomor pada Kyoya dan Kaoru.

6927.

Ternyata angka itu membuat Kyoya takjub juga. _Jadi kami adalah peserta nomor 6927? _Batin Kyoya tak percaya. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau ternyata _banyak sekali_ pasangan yang ada di sekitar situ. _Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata memang banyak pasangan kekasih yang ikut perlombaan ini ya?_

" Kita peserta nomor 6927..." Kaoru memandangi nomor di pin itu dengan takjub. " Kira-kira berapa banyak peserta yang ikut ya?"

" Entahlah." Jawab Kyoya cuek. Ia pun menarik tangan adik kelasnya itu pergi. " Sambil menunggu lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk."

Kaoru pun mengangguk dan melangkah pergi bersama Kyoya.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat.

" B-Bos, ini memalukan." Keluh anak gorila B dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan juga wig dengan riasan wajah super menor. Ternyata tak kehabisan ide, Momotarou pun menyuruh salah satu dari anak buahnya untuk menyamar sebagai perempuan dan ikut ke perlombaan itu sebagai pacarnya.

Setelah kalah suit dengan anak gorila A, si anak gorila B pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib buruknya dengan berperan sebagai 'pacar' Momotarou.

" Sudah, jangan banyak protes! Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat mendaftar sebelum waktu pendaftaran habis!" Momotarou pun menarik tangan anak gorila B pergi. Sementara itu anak gorila A mengikuti dari belakang sambil bersyukur bukan dialah yang harus berperan sebagai 'pacar' bosnya itu.

Tak beberapa lama mereka tiba di tempat pendaftaran. Baik Momotarou dan anak gorila B pun hanya bisa terpaku dengan mata membelalak membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh perempuan berkacamata tebal itu.

" PERTANYAAN MEMALUKAN MACAM APA INIIIIII?!?" Teriak Momotarou setengah menggeram.

* * *

Kaoru duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyoya di bawah pohon. Beruntung mereka bisa menemukan pohon yang rindang soalnya hari ini matahari bersinar terik sekali. Sudah sedari tadi mereka sama-sama terdiam dan hanya memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka. Tak tahan dengan kebisuan ini, Kaoru pun memulai pembicaraan.

" Kyoya-senpai," Panggil Kaoru pelan. " Senpai yakin mau ikutan lomba itu? Kalau hanya ingin mencari raja dan yang lainnya sih kita bisa menghubungi bagian informasi kan?"

Kyoya melirik ke arah Kaoru sekilas kemudian ia beranjak bangun. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara panggilan para peserta perlombaan itu meski tidak begitu jelas. " Mau mundur sekarang pun sudah terlambat kan? Tuh, perlombaannya sudah dimulai." Ujar Kyoya kalem. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaoru. " Ayo kesana." Ajaknya.

Kaoru pun menghela nafas panjang barulah kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Kyoya dan melangkah pergi bersama kakak kelasnya itu ke arah kerumunan orang yang ada. Benar kata Kyoya, mereka sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Tirai pertarungan sudah terlanjur terbuka dan mau tidak mau mereka harus siap menghadapinya.

* * *

Ish : ....selesai.

Teru : Master, udah ah, moodnya jangan gitu terus. ga enak kan sama pembaca?

Ish : Huwaaa, maaf beribu maaf yah chapter ini jadi aneh banget! (Ish sadar kok ini chapter paling ancur dari semua yang ada!) Sebelum ngepost cerita ini, Ish sempet nanya ke 2 temen Ish, 'menurut lo ini SA ato ga?' temen Ish yang satu *yang kayaknya dah ketularan bejatnya Ish* bilang 'ga kok.' terus yang satu lagi *yang masih polos nan suci* bilang 'iya!' NAH LO?! bingung kan?! terus gara2 itu Ish jadi parno sendiri. Sebenernya Ish selalu nyuri2 waktu buat nulis ulang, TAPI!! tiap kali mau nulis ulang selalu jadi kepikiran : 'Wah!? Ini mah SA!!' Ato 'YA AMPUN! INI JUGA SA!!!' akhirnya gara2 keparnoan bodoh itu Ish jadi ga bisa nulis ulang. Sekali lagi maaf yah...

Teru : Teru juga ikut minta maaf...

Ish : Tidak perlu direview (soalnya Ish tau ini ancur parah!) asal jangan di flame!


	6. Love Tic

Ish : Hya~ Ish terharu berat!!!! Ternyata ga ada yang protes sama chapter 5 dan tetep mereview! Arigatou! Ish cinta kalian semua!! (Terutama: Bby, Yuu, CylonCyleeds Naer, Rui! ) *bajir air mata seliter hahaha*

Teru : Terima kasih ya semuanya!

Ish : Ok, ok, biar ga pake lama, langsung aja kita bacain disclaimernya! Ehem! Ouran High School Host CLub belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Ish! Enjoy!~

* * *

Kyoya dan Kaoru bersama-sama melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kumpulan orang yang tak salah lagi mengikuti lomba yang sama dengan mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Kyoya, ia merasa mengagumi kemampuan rakyat jelata yang bisa tahan berdiri sambil berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku atau kita akan terpisah, Kaoru." Ujar Kyoya sambil mengencangkan genggaman tangannya.

Kaoru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah mulai tak nyaman karena harus berdesak-desakan.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya kedua murid Ouran itu berhasil sampai di dekat panggung dimana berdiri seorang mc dengan rambut kribo berwarna pink. "YAK, SEMUANYAAAAA!!! SELAMAT DATANG DI SUPER WONDERFULL THEME PARK!!" Sapa mc itu dengan penuh semangat. " PERKENALKAN!! Namaku adalah Shien dan aku akan menjadi mc kalian di perlombaan terkeren abad ini, yaitu.... LOVE TIC!"

Terdengar suara sorak sorai para perserta. Shien kembali melanjutkan orasinya yang berapi-api yang sekejap mengingatkan Kyoya pada Tamaki.

"Tentu kalian semua sudah tahu kan kalau pemenang dari perlombaan ini akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa sejumlah uang dan juga parade gratis persama pacar anda di atas kereta kuda bukan? huwaaa! Romantis sekali!"

Kyoya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh, kalau ia bisa, rasanya ia mengunci mulut mc itu rapat-rapat supaya lomba bodoh ini bisa segera dimulai. Ia sudah tidak tahan berdiri berdesak-desakan dengan rakyat jelata seperti ini.

Beruntung untuk Kyoya, mc itu pun akhirnya menghentikan orasinya setelah selang beberapa lama.

"Yak! Daripada membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama lagi, sekarang aku akan memulai perlombaan ini.... Kalian semua setuju?" Tanya mc itu masih terlihat bersemangat. Sedari tadi ia bergerak kesana-kemari di atas panggung seperti monyet kecil. Sesekali ia juga berakrobat seperti salto dan yang lainnya.

Kembali terdengar suara sorak sora penuh semangat dari para peserta lainnya.

"Baiklah... dengan ini perlombaan Love Tic secara resmi telah dimulai!!!!"

* * *

"Peserta nomor 6000 sampai 7000 silahkan lewat sini." Ujar salah satu petugas perlombaan Love Tic. Setelah melihat pin nomor peserta mereka, Kyoya dan Kaoru pun berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh si petugas. Di ujung jalan itu, terdapat dua pintu yang masing-masing di jaga oleh seorang petugas. Para petugas itu sempat sedikit terlihat kaget melihat Kyoya dan Kaoru, namun mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Maaf, kalian berdua harus berpisah disini." Ujar salah satu petugas. Ia melirik ke arah Kyoya. "Kau masuk lewat sini." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah kiri.

Sementara petugas seorang lagi melirik ke arah Kaoru. "Kau lewat sebelah sini." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan.

Kyoya melirik ke arah adik kelasnya. "Sampai nanti, Kaoru." Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke pintu sebelah kiri sementara adik kelasnya itu masuk ke dalam pintu sebelah kanan.

* * *

Kyoya berdiri di dalam ruangan yang di luar dugaannya cukup luas juga. Di dalam situ ia bersama banyak perserta lain berdiri sambil menunggu giliran. Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu melirikkan matanya ke arah jam tangannya.

_Sudah 2 jam tapi giliranku belum tiba juga. _Batin Kyoya mulai bosan. _Kalau saja ada Kaoru, kurasa aku tidak akan merasa sebosan ini._

Di tengah kebosanannya, ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si laki-laki gorila alias Momotarou. "Hei, laki-laki berkacamata!" Panggil Momotarou setengah berteriak. "Tak kusangka kau benar-benar ikut perlombaan ini. Kukira kau kabur bersama adik kelasmu itu, HAHAHAHA!"

Kyoya hanya tersenyum sinis. "Sayang sekali, tapi tindakan pengecut seperti itu bukanlah sifatku." Ujar Kyoya kalem.

Momotarou mendengus kesal. "Lalu dengan siapa kau ikut perlombaan ini, hah?" Tanya si laki-laki gorila itu sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar. "Kau tidak akan bilang kalau kau menyuruh adik kelasmu itu menyamar sebagai perempuan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Kyoya cepat. "Rencana **sebodoh** itu tidak mungkin terpikirkan olehku."

JLEB! Sebuah panah menusuk hati Momotarou mengingat ia sendiri menyuruh anak buahnya menyamar sebagai perempuan. Satu perkataan dari wakil ketua host club itu berhasil memberikan crital damage pada Momotarou.

Membaca raut wajah si laki-laki gorila, Kyoya tersenyum sinis sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau menyuruh 'seseorang' untuk menyamar dan berpura-pura sebagai pasanganmu?" Tebak Kyoya.

JDER! Tebakan Kyoya tepat sasaran.

Laki-laki gorila itu buru-buru membantah. "Te-Tentu saja tidak!" Serunya. Namun berkebalikan dari itu, wajahnya terlihat panik sekali hingga keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tentu saja. Kurasa kau memang tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan **seidiot **dan **serendah** itu." Ujar Kyoya pelan sambil memberikan penekanan pada beberapa kata yang menghujam Momotarou bagai hujan panah.

Beruntung untuk Momotarou, sebelum Kyoya sempat mengintimidasinya lebih jauh lagi, terdengar suara petugas perlombaan Love Tic yang memberikan pengunguman.

"Peserta dengan nomor 6500 sampai 7000 silahkan masuk ke panggung."

Kyoya melirik ke arah Momotarou. "Kurasa sudah waktunya, jadi mari berjuang sekuat tenaga." Ujar Kyoya sembari mengeluarkan senyum komersilnya yang entah kenapa justru membuat Momotarou merinding.

Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu yang menyambung pada panggung. Sesampainya di panggung, Kyoya bisa melihat sosok Kaoru yang tengah berjalan ke arah panggung dari pintu yang berlawanan darinya. Shien si mc yang jago berakrobat itu pun dengan semangat menyambut para peserta yang baru datang.

"YAK! SEKARANG DATANG 500 PASANGAN PENANTANG BARU!" Teriak Shien bersemangat. "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, berhubung banyaknya peserta yang mengikuti perlombaan Love Tic ini, seluruh panitia dan sponsor memutuskan untuk mengadakan babak penyisihan sebelum perlombaan yang sebenarnya dimulai. DAN SEKARANG ADALAH SESI TERAKHIR DARI BABAK PENYISIHAN ITU! BERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN KALIAN YANG PALING MERIAH UNTUK 500 PASANGAN TERAKHIR HARI INI!"

Sorak sorai penonton terdengar semakin meriah. Kyoya bersama para laki-laki yang datang dari pintu sebelah kiri diarahkan ke arah tengah panggung dimana disana terdapat banyak sekali meja-meja bertombol yang masing-masing dibatasi oleh papan triplex, sementara Kaoru bersama para perempuan yang datang dari pintu sebelah kanan diarahkan ke arah tengah panggung dan berdiri di depan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Di meja di depannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah spidol.

"BAIKLAH!! Peraturan dari babak penyisihan ini sangat mudah! Untuk para laki-laki--" Perkataan Shien berhenti. "Ups, maaf, pengecualian untuk peserta 6927 yang sama-sama _laki-laki_, ehem. Baiklah! Untuk peserta yang berdiri di depan meja bertombol, tugas kalian mudah! Setelah pasangan kalian menjawab pertanyaan yang saya bacakan dan menuliskannya jawabannya di atas kertas, kalian hanya perlu menebak jawaban itu!"

Kyoya menaikkan alisnya. _Hoo, jadi ini semacam tes untuk menguji seberapa aku mengerti tentang Kaoru? Menarik._ Batin Kyoya.

"Kalian hanya perlu menjawab 5 pertanyaan untuk bisa lolos!! Total seluruh pertanyaan ada 10, tapi berhati-hatilah! Karena kalau 3 kali salah menjawab maka GAME OVER!" Seru Shien sambil melakukan salto di tengah panggung. Nggak jelas apa maksudnya. "Baiklah! Kalian semua siap?! KITA MULAI BABAK PENYISIHANNYA SEKARANG!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara musik pertanda kalau babak penyisihan ini sudah dimulai. Shien mengambil satu kartu pertanyaan dari saku celananya. "Sebelum aku membacakan pertanyaan pertama, diminta untuk semua petugas agar bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing untuk mengecek jawaban dari para peserta dan memastikan kalau tidak ada yang curang di perlombaan ini."

Tak lama kemudian di depan masing-masing meja para peserta, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan, berdiri seorang petugas dari perlombaan Love Tic.

Kyoya melirik petugas-petugas yang ada dengan alis terangkat heran. _Dari mana perlombaan rakyat jelata seperti ini mendapatkan sponsor hingga bisa menyewa begitu banyak petugas ya?_ Pikir Kyoya.

Begitu memastikan seluruh petugas sudah bersiap di tempatnya, Shien kembali buka mulut. "BAIKLAH SEMUANYA! Aku akan membacakan pertanyaan pertama." Mc kribo itu pun terdiam sejenak untuk membaca pertanyaan yang ada. "Hmm, sepertinya pertanyaan ini terlalu mudah... SIAPAKAH NAMA LENGKAP ANDA?"

Kaoru dan para peserta perempuan pun mulai menuliskan jawaban mereka di atas kertas. Setelah memastikan kalau Kaoru sudah selesai menuliskan jawabannya, Kyoya menekan tombol di depannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan peserta nomor 6927!"

"Hitachin Kaoru." Jawab Kyoya pelan.

Petugas yang berdiri di depan Kaoru pun memeriksa jawaban dari adik kelas Kyoya itu. "Jawabannya benar."

"OH! Awal yang bagus dari peserta nomor 6927! Tidak sampai 10 detik setelah pasangannya selesai menuliskan jawaban, ia langsung menjawab! Benar-benar menganggumkan!" Komentar Shien.

Setelah Kyoya, banyak peserta lain yang mulai menekan tombol di depan mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka menjawab dengan benar, namun ada juga yang salah.

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan kedua!" Shien kembali terdiam setelah mengambil kartu pertanyaan dari saku celananya. " Hm, ini juga masih termasuk pertanyaan yang mudah. KAPAN ULANG TAHUN ANDA?"

Kaoru dan para perserta perempuan lainnya pun kembali menuliskan jawabannya di atas kertas. Kali ini pun Kyoya dengan cepat menekan tombol.

"YAK! Peserta nomor 6927!"

"9 Juni."

Petugas yang berdiri di depan Kaoru pun kembali memeriksa jawaban yang dituliskan oleh Kaoru. "Jawabannya benar."

Setelah Kyoya lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar, bunyi bel pun silih berganti terdengar. Kali ini kebanyakan masih bisa menjawab dengan benar, namun peserta yang salah menjawab pun semakin banyak. Ada juga peserta yang salah menjawab berakhir mendapat tamparan dari pasangannya.

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan ketiga!" Shien kembali mengambil kartu pertanyaan yang baru. "APA MAKANAN KESUKAAN ANDA?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kaoru sudah selesai menuliskan jawabannya. Tak lama setelahnya, Kyoya pun kembali menekan tombol. "Masakan Italia, Makanan yang sangat pedas, dan sirup maple." Jawab Kyoya pelan.

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban Kyoya benar.

"Jawabannya benar." Ujar petugas yang berdiri di depan meja Kaoru.

"MENGAGUMKAN! Lagi-lagi peserta nomor 6927!" Seru Shien bersemangat. Ia pun bersalto ke meja juri dan mengambil kertas berisi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya diisi oleh Kyoya dan Kaoru. Mata Shien melebar tak percaya. Ia kembali bersalto ke tengah panggung. "SAUDARA-SAUDARA! SAYA MENEMUKAN FAKTA YANG LUAR BIASA! Ternyata peserta nomor 6927 baru saja menjadi pasangan selama 24 jam! Mengagumkan! Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain!"

Para penonton pun terdengar heboh setelah mendengar fakta itu, sementara yang bersangkutan terlihat tak peduli. Toh jawaban yang mereka isi itu hanya kebohongan belaka, sesungguhnya mereka kan bukan pasangan kekasih.

"Baiklah! Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya! Hmm... APA YANG ANDA SUKAI DARI PASANGAN ANDA?"

Kaoru terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat bimbang menulis jawaban. Selang beberapa lama barulah ia menuliskan jawaban. Kali ini tidak seperti biasa, Kyoya sendiri juga terlihat bingung. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan otak Kyoya yang super briliant, kira-kira ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban adik kelasnya itu.

Kyoya kembali menekan tombol di mejanya.

"Yak, peserta nomor 6927!"

"Wajahnya." Jawab Kyoya. Untung tadi ia sudah mengintip jawaban Kaoru saat mereka mengisi angket.

Petugas yang berdiri di depan Kaoru pun kembali memeriksa jawaban yang dituliskan oleh Kaoru. "Jawabannya benar."

"HAHAHA, jawaban yang unik sekali dari peserta nomor 6927!" Ujar Shien sambil terkekeh. Ia melihat ke arah Kyoya. "Mungkin kau harus berterima kasih pada wajahmu, laki-laki berkacamata!" Sambung Shien setengah berteriak. Kyoya hanya nyengir tipis tanpa berkomentar.

Setelah Kyoya, peserta lain pun kembali membunyikan tombol. Namun sayangnya kebanyakan di antara mereka salah menjawab. Semakin lama, semakin banyak peserta yang didiskualifikasi karena salah menjawab lebih dari 3 kali.

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan kelima atau bisa dibilang pertanyaan penentu bagi peserta yang dari tadi bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Ehem, baiklah pertanyaannya adalah..." Perkataan Shien terhenti. Matanya membelalak setelah membaca pertanyaan yang tertulis. "U-Um, saya bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi saya harus bersikap profesional dan membacakan pertanyaannya." Shien berdeham pelan dengan wajah memerah. "Baiklah! Pertanyaan kelima. BERAPAKAH UKURAN TUBUH ANDA? Silahkan sebutkan dari B, W, dan H."

Sekejap semua peserta terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkan Shien. Kaoru tercengang. Hei, dia ini laki-laki! mana ia pernah peduli masalah ukuran tubuh?

Peserta perempuan terlihat protes sementara para peserta laki-laki terlihat bingung. Selang beberapa saat barulah terlihat beberapa peserta yang menuliskan jawaban mereka di atas kertas sambil sesekali menggerutu. Kaoru pun mulai menuliskan jawabannya dengan alis berkerut. kelihatan sekali kalau ia menulis jawaban sembari mengira-ngira. Setelah adik kelasnya selesai menjawab, Kyoya terlihat dengan tenang menekan tombol.

"Silahkan, peserta nomor 6927!"

"B74, W70, H75." Jawab Kyoya dengan lancarnya.

"Ja-Jawabannya benar." Ujar petugas yang memeriksa jawaban Kaoru. Kyoya hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang khas.

"SELAMAT UNTUK PESERTA NOMOR 6927! Kalian menjadi peserta pertama dalam sesi ini yang lolos dari babak penyisihan!" Seru Shien bersemangat. "Sekarang kalian bisa mengikuti petugas di depan kalian, mereka akan membawa kalian ke tempat lomba selanjutnya."

"Silahkkan lewat sini." Petugas yang ada itu pun mengarahkan Kyoya dan Kaoru turun dari panggung. Selama perjalan, terdengar suara sorak sorai penonton. Tak sedikit juga perempuan yang menjerit begitu Kyoya dan Kaoru melintas.

Yang bersangkutan tentu saja seperti biasa tidak akan ambil pusing soal itu. Kaoru mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Kyoya. "Ngomong-ngomong senpai, senpai tahu dari mana soal ukuran tubuhku? padahal aku menjawabnya asal loh." Tanya Kaoru penasaran.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hm, entahlah? kurasa insting."

_Insting yang menakutkan... nggak salah deh kalo senpai dipanggil raja iblis. _Batin Kaoru. Hm, adik kembar Hikaru ini sudah nggak bisa berkomentar lagi deh.

Sementara itu di lain tempat.

"Yak! Pertanyaan ketujuh! APA BUAH KESUKAAN ANDA?!"

Si anak gorila B sudah selesai menulis jawaban, namun Momotarou masih terdiam sembari berfikir. Saat ini ia sudah menjawab 4 pertanyaan dengan benar dan 2 salah. itu berarti, jawaban dari pertanyaan ini yang menentukan apakah dia bisa lanjut ke babak selanjutnya atau tidak.

Wajah Momotarou menegang.

_Bagaimana ini?! mana aku tahu dia suka buah apa!_ Batin Momotarou terlihat stres. Beberapa peserta sudah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

"Yak, waktu untuk menjawab pertanyan nomor 7 sudah hampir habis, ayo peserta yang lain! waktu kalian untuk menjawab pertanyaan semakin berkurang!" Seru Shien bersemangat.

Berkebalikan dengan si mc yang kelewat semangat itu, Momotarou makin stres. Ia sudah memutar otak, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. keringat pun mulai bercucuran dari wajah laki-laki gorila itu.

"Baiklah! hitungan mundur! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6!"

Begitu hitungan mundur dimulai, Momotarou pun semakin panik. _Bagaimana ini?! BAGAIMANA INI?! Sial! masa aku harus kalah di babak penyisihan!? tidak... tidak boleh! aku adalah tuan Momotaou yang terhormat! harga diriku bisa tercoreng kalau aku kalah disini! ...Tapi aku nggak tahu jawabannya! SIAL!!!_

_"_5! 4! 3! 2! Sa..."

Momotarou pun menekan belnya.

"Yak, silahkan peserta nomor 6950!"

"Ja-Jawabannya..." Momotarou pun menatap wajah anak buahnya dalam-dalam. entah dapat wangsit darimana, rasanya Momotarou melihat banyak sekali pisang menari di belakang sosok anak buahnya itu seakan berkata 'jawabannya-pisang-loh!'. "Pi-Pisang?"

Petugas yang berdiri di depan anak gorila B pun memeriksa sekilas. "Jawabannya benar!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"

"Selamat untuk peserta nomor 6950! kalian lolos ke babak selanjutnya!"

Dengan ini, Kyoya dan Momotarou sama-sama lolos ke perlombaan yang sebenarnya. disinilah pertandingan yang sebenarnya dimulai.

* * *

Ish : Hahaha! selesai euy!

Teru : Otsukare-sama deshita, master!

Ish : Hai, hai, arigatou teru! *melihat ke arah reader* Err, soal ukuran tubuh Kao, Ish ngisinya ngasal... jadi kalo ada yang tau ukuran aslinya atau saran berapa, langsung kasih tau Ish ya! Ish bakal langsung edit!

Teru : Lagian master ngapain harus nanya soal ukuran tubuh kalo ga tau ukuran tubuh Kaoru-sama berapa? lagian kan kalo cowok biasanya ga pake ukuran B W H master...

Ish : Abisan waktu itu Ish mimpiin KaoKyoya, disitu Kyoya ngomong ke Ish 'Kamu ga tau kan ukuran tubuh Kaoru? aku tau loh, tapi aku ga bakal ngasih tau... kecuali dibayar.' (Sumpah ya, Kyoyanya aneh banget disitu! tapi yah, namanya juga mimpi.) Jadi Ish pikir Kyoya hebat banget bisa tau ukuran tubuh Kao. So, jadinya Ish jadiin bahan fanfic. begitu ceritanya...

Teru : (apaan tuh, aneh banget...) Oh, gitu...

Ish : *ngeliat ke arah reader sambil sumringan* Review please?

Teru : Dimohon reviewnya ya, yoroshiku onegashimasu!

Ish : Onegaishimasu!~


	7. Round 1

Ish : *sembah sujut* maaf yah semua reader yang terhormat, Ish telat banget updatenya... (kerja otak Ish melambat selama liburan jadinya bingung mau nulis apa, maaf maaf maaf ga akan telat2 lagi deh...)

Teru : Teru juga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... mohon maklum, master sendiri susah nyari waktu buat nulis karena selama kemarem di jogja nginep di rumah neneknya bareng sepupu2... master juga harus sabar nulis fanfic karena digangguin...

Ish : pokoknya Ish minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yah! ok deh, biar ga lama, Ish langsung bacain disclaimernya... Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Ish! Enjoy!~

(SEKALI LAGI MAAF YA SEMUANYAAAA!!!)

* * *

Kaoru dan Kyoya duduk bersebelahan sambil menunggu peserta lain yang juga lolos dari babak penyisihan. Hampir 1 jam lamanya mereka menunggu. Kaoru menghela nafas pelan, rasa bosan yang ia rasakan dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari wajahnya.

"Senpai, sampai kapan ya kita harus menunggu terus disini?"

Kyoya melirik ke arah adik kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kaoru. "Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi?" Jawabnya enteng.

Mata Kaoru dengan malas menjelajahi sekeliling seluruh tempat perlombaan. Orang-orang yang berkumpul disitu sudah lumayan banyak meski terlihat penurunan drastis bila dibandingkan dengan peserta yang ada di babak penyisihan. Ketika matanya memandang tak pasti, Kaoru menemukan sosok laki-laki gorila bersama 'pacarnya' yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Senpai, laki-laki gorila itu berjalan ke arah sini tuh." Ujar Kaoru santai.

"Biarkan saja, paling-paling dia hanya mau mengucapkan 'salam perpisahan' sebelum kalah." Sahut Kyoya tak kalah santai. Kaoru hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Momotarou alias si laki-laki gorila itu datang dengan wajah sumringan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil melempar pandangan angkuh layaknya bangsawan arogan pada setiap orang yang ia lewati. Langkahnya terhenti begitu berhadapan dengan Kyoya.

"Oh, ternyata kau ada disini juga, laki-laki berkacamata?" Tanya Momotarou dengan nada bicara merendahkan. Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis, sama sekali tidak terpancing. Laki-laki gorila itu kembali meneruskan kata-katanya. "Kukira kau sudah gagal di babak penyisihan, HAHAHAHA!"

Kyoya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Tidak ingatkah dia bahwa Kyoya dan Kaoru adalah peserta pertama yang lolos dari babak penyisihan? Tapi ya sudahlah, Kyoya terlalu malas membuang waktu dan tenaganya untuk melayani ocehan laki-laki gorila ini.

Momotarou melirik ke arah Kaoru lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau benar-benar berpasangan dengan adik kelasmu tersayang ini, huh?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kyoya pelan.

Wajah Momotarou berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Tawanya meledak hingga sesekali ia tersedak. "Ta-Tak kusangka! Hahahaha! Ka-kau benar-benar berpasangan dengan dia?! Hahahaha!! Dia itu kan laki-laki! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyoya ditertawakan oleh seseorang. Dihina dan dilecehkan dengan begitu rendahnya. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang **rakyat jelata**. Namun Kyoya tetap tenang. Wajahnya tetap terlihat santai; meski aura hitam di sekelilingnya mulai bereaksi seperti pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi Kyoya akan memasuki tahap raja iblis mode on.

Wakil host club itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari Momotarou dan ganti melirik ke arah anak gorila B. Alisnya berkerut samar. _Tunggu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal darinya... _Kyoya mengamati sosok anak gorila B itu dengan seksama; dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki._ Dia... jangan-jangan dia laki-laki yang sedang menyamar?_ Pikir Kyoya.

Merasa diperhatikan, anak buah Momotarou itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari si raja iblis. Kyoya mengangkat alisnya heran. _Hoo, menarik... coba kita lihat apa tebakanku benar atau tidak._

"Kenapa? Cinta kan tidak mengenal batasan." Ujar Kyoya kalem. Ia pun melirik ke arah anak buah Momotarou yang sedari diam dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Benar begitu kan, _nona manis_?" Tanya Kyoya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman komersilnya yang menakutkan. Tak lupa ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'nona manis' yang lebih terkesan seperti mencibir ketimbang memuji.

Anak gorila B langsung bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Kyoya dan buru-buru berlindung di balik sosok Momotarou. "O-Ohohoho!" Ia tertawa dengan suara yang dibuat-dibuat, jelas untuk menutupi suara aslinya yang ngebas. "Iya itu betul, cinta tidak mengenal batasan."

Kyoya tersenyum puas. "Benar, menurutku lebih baik berterus terang daripada harus **berbohong** dan **menutup-nutupi**_**.**_ Benar begitu kan?" Tanya si wakil ketua host club pada Momotarou. Ia masih tersenyum, sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa laki-laki gorila itu merasakan intimidasi kasat mata dari Kyoya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Bentak Momotarou mendadak berubah emosi. Bak anak kecil, ia menggertak sebagai perlindungan diri. "Kau pikir aku berbohong dan menutup-nutupi? Kau pikir 'pacarku' ini _laki-laki_ yang sedang menyamar?!"

Sebuah senyuman sinis mengembang di wajah tampan Kyoya. Ia terlihat puas karena laki-laki gorila itu dengan mudahnya terpancing. Dengan pernyataannya barusan anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu yakin kalau tebakannya benar. _Benar kan dugaanku?_ Batin Kyoya.

Sebelum Kyoya kembali mengeluarkan kemampuannya bersilat lidah, Momotarou keburu membalikkan badannya. Tampaknya ia ingin segera kabur dari hadapan Kyoya sebelum semuanya benar-benar terbongkar.

Kyoya diam saja menyaksikan kepergian laki-laki gorila itu. Kaoru yang sedari diam dan tak berkomentar pun mulai tertawa pelan. Rasa bosan yang tadi ia rasakan bagai terhembus angin dan menghilang. "Benar-benar deh, senpai memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau mengintimidasi orang lain."

Kyoya tersenyum tipis. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Setelah penantian panjang Kyoya dan Kaoru, akhirnya persiapan babak pertama Love Tic selesai juga. Shien, si mc yang jago berakrobat itu kembali muncul. Pada momen pertama kemunculannya, mc itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh peserta yang ada.

"Apa kabar semuanyaaaaa?!" Sapa Shien bersemangat. "Sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat bagi kalian semua karena berhasil lolos dari babak penyisihan, tapi ingat! Ini barulah awal karena perlombaan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai sekarang!"

Seluruh peserta yang ada tak kalah bersemangat dan ikut berseru, menambah meriah suasana yang ada. Kembali terdengar suara musik tanda dimulainya ronde 1.

* * *

Semua peserta berkumpul di depan jalanan yang bercabang dua. Setengah dari peserta yang ada diarahkan ke jalan sebelah kiri sementara sisanya di sebelah kanan. Kyoya dan Kaoru masuk kelompok sebelah kanan, sama seperti si laki-laki gorila.

Mendadak Shien muncul di atas batu di tengah-tengah jalan yang bercabang itu.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap menghadapi tantangan Love Tic selanjutnya?" Tanya Shien bersemangat. Sorak sorai peserta kembali terdengar. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dengan ini ronde 1 resmi dimulai!"

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan pertanda mulai.

Seluruh peserta yang ada berbondong-bondong dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Dalam sekejap saja jalanan yang ada sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Hanya ada 1 pasangan yang masih berada di garis start.

"Senpai, pasangan yang lain sudah mulai tak terlihat tuh." Ujar Kaoru sambil menerawang jauh mengamati lautan manusia yang mulai semakin tak terlihat. Ia melirik ke arah kakak kelasnya yang terlihat santai. "Nggak apa-apa nih kita santai begini?"

Kyoya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Kaoru langsung ikut melangkah; takut ditinggal. Seperti dapat membaca pikiran adik kelasnya itu, Kyoya menyambar tangan Kaoru dan mengandenganya. Dengan begini ia bisa memastikan adik kembar Hikaru itu tidak ketinggalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak boleh terburu-buru dalam mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawab Kyoya santai. "Lagipula memangnya kau mau berdesak-desakan dengan **rakyat jelata**?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Sahut Kaoru cepat. Cukup sekali saja ia merasakan derita berdesak-desakan dengan rakyat jelata.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis seperti sudah bisa menebak jawaban adik kelasnya itu.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, akhirnya mereka berdua melihat sebuah pintu. Tidak salah lagi, seluruh peserta lainnya pasti ada di balik pintu itu.

Kyoya memutar kenop pintu itu dan tiba-tiba ia melihat pemandangan yang biasanya sering ditemukan di Las Vegas; kasino. Alis Kyoya terangkat heran meski hanya sejenak. Kemudian barulah ia memandang ke sekeliling seperti berusaha membaca situasi.

Di saat sang raja iblis sedang melakuakn observasi, mendadak seorang petugas Love Tic yang sekarang dibalut oleh tuxedo hitam datang menghampirinya, "Selamat datang." Sapanya ringan. Ia melirik pin peserta yang masih menempel lengkat di pakaian Kyoya. "Peserta nomor 6927?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Kyoya singkat.

"Silahkan masuk." Ajak si petugas. Setelah Kyoya dan Kaoru melangkah masuk, ia kembali berkata. "Kalian sudah terlambat sekitar 20 menit dari peserta lainnya."

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis dan tidak berkomentar. "Bisa jelaskan peraturan di ronde ini?"

"Peraturannya mudah. Kalian bebas memainkan permainan apa pun yang ada di ruangan ini dan apabila kalian menang melawan melawan dealer, kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." Jelas si petugas.

_Oh, jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah check point awal dan masih ada check point yang harus dilewati untuk bisa lolos dari ronde ini? Menarik juga. _Batin Kyoya.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat masuk dan pilih permainan yang paling kalian kuasai."

Menuruti saran petugas itu, Kyoya menggandeng tangan Kaoru dan mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam. Langkah anak ketiga keluarga Ootori itu terhenti di depan sebuah meja.

"Silahkan, apa kalian berminat bermain?" Tanya si dealer dengan ramah.

Kyoya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang mempesona. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Ia pun menarik kursi dan duduk disana sementara Kaoru berdiri di belakangnya. Sang dealer mulai mengocok kartu.

"Senpai, ini permainan apa?"

"Black jack."

"Senpai bisa memainkannya?"

Kyoya melirik ke arah Kaoru sembari tersenyum. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kaoru cepat.

Sang dealer pun membagikan dua kartu pada Kyoya dan dua kartu untuknya. Wakil ketua host club itu mengambil kartunya perlahan. 5 spade dan 9 love.

"Hit atau stand?" Tanya si dealer.

Kaoru menundukkan kepalanya di balik kursi Kyoya. "Cara mainnya gimana sih?" Tanya Kaoru terdengar bingung. Kalau soal video game sih mungkin Kaoru ahlinya, tapi kalau masalah bermain kartu, itu diluar keahlian Kaoru.

"Mudah saja, kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan kartu hingga berjumlah 21." Kyoya pun menarik satu kartu dari tumpukan, begitu juga si dealer.

6 diamond.

Kaoru menghitung jumlah kartu Kyoya. 5 spade, 9 love dan 6 diamond. Itu berarti jumlahnya sudah 20. "Lalu kalau begini bagaimana? Tidak ada kartu berjumlah 1 kan?" Bisik Kaoru.

"Kau bisa memilih stand. Itu berarti kau tidak perlu menarik kartu lagi dan bertaruh dengan jumlah yang ada." Jawab Kyoya. "Kalau kau memilih hit, maka akan berlaku peraturan tambahan. Di saat seperti ini, kartu as bisa bernilai 1."

"Hit atau stand?"

Kyoya terdiam sejenak seperti berfikir. Kalau ia salah langkah, maka ia akan kalah di permainan ini. Kalah dan menjadi pecundang tentu bukan sifat Kyoya. Wakil ketua host club itu menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia melirik ke arah Kaoru sembari tersenyum tipis. "Ada usul?"

"Senpai, mungkin lebih baik memilih stand saja." Usul Kaoru.

Kyoya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memandang ke arah dealer. "Sayang sekali, usul ditolak." Wakil ketua host club itu pun kembali menarik 1 kartu. Sebuah kartu yang akan menjadi penentu nasibnya dan Kaoru. As love!

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Kyoya. Ia membuka semua kartunya di meja. "Black jack."

Sang dealer bertepuk tangan. "Hebat, hebat sekali. Kalian peserta pertama yang berhasil lolos di usaha pertama." Puji si dealer. "Kalian bisa pergi lewat pintu itu."

Tidak tunggu lama, Kyoya pun menarik tangan Kaoru dan melangkah menuju pintu yang ditunjuk oleh si dealer. Sekarang mereka berdua kembali berada di jalan setapak. Namun kali ini tidak ada lautan manusia yang memenuhinya.

"Senpai," Panggil Kaoru pelan. Kyoya menoleh ke arah adik kelasnya itu. "Bagaimana senpai tahu kalau kartu yang akan keluar adalah kartu as?" Tanya adik kembar Hikaru itu terlihat heran.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan setapak. "Hm, entahlah, mungkin insting?"

Kaoru sudah tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. Ampun deh kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. Kaoru sampai bingung harus merasa kagum atau ngeri oleh insting Kyoya.

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan hingga akhirnya di ujung jalan itu terlihat sebuah panggung kecil dimana sedikit peserta berkumpul. Sosok Momotarou pun terlihat disana. Kyoya dan Kaoru pun bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang ada.

Sosok Shien mendadak muncul. "Halo semuanya!" Sapa si mc kribo itu dengan semangat. "Selamat! Kalian yang berada disini adalah kelompok pertama yang sudah melewati check point awal. Namun, untuk bisa lolos ke ronde selanjutnya kalian semua harus melewati INI!"

Kontan seluruh mata memadang ke arah yang ditunjuk Shien. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat kaget, namun ada juga yang tetap terlihat tenang. Tentu saja Kyoya masuk ke dalam kelompok yang tetap stay cool; meski sebenarnya ia heran juga karena arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shien adalah sebuah lapangan yang sepertinya biasa digunakan sebagai tempat marathon.

"Nah, pertandingan selanjutnya adalah.... Lari sepasang 3 kaki!" Seru Shien bersemangat. "Silahkan berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Ah, iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalau setengah pasangan yang sampai belakangan akan langsung gugur."

Sementara pasangan lain protes dengan pemberitahuan Shien, Kyoya dan Kaoru berjalan duluan ke arah lapangan. Disana sudah banyak petugas yang menunggu. Tak buang waktu mereka langsung membantu mengikatkan tali di kaki Kyoya dan Kaoru.

Kaoru melirik ke arah kakak kelasnya. Wajahnya berkerut cemas. "Senpai, kuberitahu saja ya, aku tidak bisa berlari berpasangan seperti ini kecuali dengan Hikaru."

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku yang akan menyamakan dengan ritme berlarimu."

"Tapi senpai--"

"Jangan lupa mulai dari kaki kiri."

Kaoru tidak lagi berkomentar. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menunggu si petugas selesai mengikatkan tali di kakinya dan Kyoya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba Momotarou menghampiri keduanya dengan kaki yang sudah terikat dengan anak gorila B. "Oh, kalian ada disini juga? Hm, aku berani bertaruh kalian baru datang, HAHAHAHA!" Ledek Momotarou sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sebentar lagi pertarungan dimulai, mungkin lebih baik kau segera mengambil posisi dan bersiap disana."

Momotarou mendengus kesal. Heran, seberapa keras ia berusaha memancing emosi Kyoya, yang terjadi tetap sama; justru dialah yang balik terpancing emosinya.

"Lihat saja, laki-laki berkacamata! Aku pastikan kau akan kalah di pertandingan ini!" Laki-laki gorila itu pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru hingga sesekali anak gorila B yang malang itu nyaris jatuh tersungkur.

Kyoya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Rakyat jelata." Gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian seluruh peserta pun sudah bersiap di depan garis start. Kyoya dan Kaoru sudah mengambil posisi siap lari. Lapangan ini tidak begitu besar, jadi mereka berdua harus melakukan sprint selama berlari.

Kyoya melirik ke arah adik kelasnya. Wajah Kaoru terlihat tegang. Wakil ketua host club itu pun mendengus geli. "Kenapa Kaoru? Tegang?"

"Um, sedikit."

"Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Kalian semua siap?!" Teriak Shien. Setelah memastikan seluruh peserta yang ada sudah siap, ia kembali berteriak. "YAK! MULAI!"

Kyoya dan Kaoru langsung melesat di posisi pertama, dan di posisi kedua ada Momotarou. Hingga nyaris sampai ke garis finish urutan itu tak berubah.

_SIAL! KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA LARINYA CEPAT BANGET SIH!?_ Umpat Momotarou dalam hati. Ia melirik ke arah anak buahnya yang sudah mulai kewalahan menyamakan ritme berlari.

"Hei! Keluarkan tenagamu!" Bentaknya makin emosi.

"I-Iya bos!"

Momotarou kembali memandang punggung Kyoya dan Kaoru yang ada di depan sana. Mendadak sebuah ide licik terlintas di pikirannya. _Aha, aku punya ide bagus._ Batinnya.

Laki-laki gorila itu pun mengambil sebuah pisang dari saku celananya kemudian buru-buru melahapnya utuh. Tepat sebelum Kyoya dan Kaoru sampai ke garis finish, ia melemparkan kulit pisang sehingga Kaoru jatuh tersungkur.

"ADUH!" Jerit Kaoru kesakitan.

"Kaoru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyoya pun langsung membantu adik kelasnya itu berdiri, namun Kaoru malah terjatuh lagi.

"Kurasa kakiku keseleo." Ungkap Kaoru dengan wajah menahan sakit. Kyoya melirik ke arah Momotaoru tajam sementara si laki-laki gorila itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHA! Lebih baik kau suruh adik kelasmu tersayang itu berhati-hati saat berlari!" Serunya. Ia pun menjadi peserta pertama yang lolos dari ronde 1.

Kyoya menarik tubuh Kaoru lalu memeganginya erat agar adik kelasnya itu tidak jatuh lagi. "Bisa berdiri?"

Kaoru mengernyit kesakitan. "Ku-Kurasa bisa." Dustanya. Sayang sekali, Kyoya bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa dibohongi semudah itu. Cukup sekali lihat saja Kyoya sudah bisa tahu kalau Kaoru masih menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Garis finish sudah di depan mata, tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Kyoya memapah Kaoru dan melangkah perlahan-lahan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan peserta lain yang mulai menyusul.

"Sen-senpai, kurasa lebih baik kita berlari saja. Kalau begini kita bsia kalah."

"Tidak usah khawatir, masih banyak peserta lain di belakang sana."

Akhirnya Kyoya dan Kaoru sampai di garis finish. Seketika sampai, Kyoya langsung menyapu kaki Kaoru dan mengangkatnya dengan gendong ala putri. Kontan semua peserta di sekitar mereka memandangi sambil sesekali bersiul.

"Sen-Senpai! Turunkan aku, ini memalukan!"

Kyoya tidak menyahut dan tetap membawa Kaoru pergi. Saat melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat klinik darurat tempat pertolongan pertama, Kyoya melewati si laki-laki gorila. Anak laki-laki ketiga kelurga Ootori itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Momotarou dengan tajam.

"Jangan kira aku akan berdiam diri terus ya, **rakyat jelata.**" Ujar Kyoya dingin. Aura hitam sang raja iblis itu pun membuat Momotarou bungkam. Setelah selesai mengancam si laki-laki gorila Kyoya kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Momotarou telah mengobarkan api semangat Kyoya seperti saat festival olahraga di Ouran dulu. Kini wakil ketua host club itu tidak mau bermain-main lagi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan di udara pertanda bahwa tirai ronde pertama telah ditutup.

* * *

Ish : Ok, selesai... *ngeliat reader* sekali lagi maaf yah... *nyesel berat* Ng, Ish usahain update selanjutnya tetep hari jumat ato sabtu kok... maaf maaf maaaf banget yah semuanya! (Terutama Rui)

Teru : Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... Lain kali Teru janji akan mengingatkan master supaya ga telat review... lalu mohon reviewnya ya semua... kritik dan saran juga diharapkan untuk cerita ini... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Ish : Onegaishimasu!~


	8. Bad Luck

Ish : Perlu Ish kasih tau nih, buat nulis chapter ini Ish sampe kena kutuk Kyoya!! Ish masuk angin, maag kambuh, demam! KYOYA TEGAAAAAA!!! X(

Teru : Sabar master, sabar...

Ish : Hiks... hiks...

-Tiba2!-

Kyoya : Wah, wah, rasanya tadi kalian sedang membicarakanku. *devil grin*

Ish : *sweatdrop* (Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyoya muncul ga diundang gini? O.o)

Kyoya : Ish-san, kalau kau menuduhku sebagai pihak yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas penyakit-penyakit yang mendadak menyerangmu, kau salah besar... aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu.

Ish : Ta-Tapi Ish langsung sakit abis selesai nulis chapter ini! bilang aja Kyoya sebel sama Ish karena Ish bikin Kyoya sial di chapter ini, ya kan?!

Kyoya : Memang benar, sedikit kesal karena isi chapter ini sungguh tidak bermutu, tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak punya kuasa untuk memberi penyakit pada seorang manusia kan?

Ish&Teru : (Rasanya diragukan... dia kan raja iblis... masalah ngutuk orang mah pasti cuma perkara kecil buat dia... T.T)

Kyoya : Lagipula Ish-san, rasanya tidak sopan kalau membuat reader semua menunggu lebih lama. Ingat, waktu adalah uang.

Ish : Iya-iya! Um, Kyoya aja deh yang bacain disclaimernya... Ish lagi males...

Kyoya : ....Ok. *ngeliat ke arah reader* Ouran High School host club doesn't belongs to Ish-san, and thanks god for that.

Ish : Woi! disclaimernya salah!!

Kyoya : Ah, salah ya? maaf, maaf, habis aku tidak biasa membacakan disclaimer sih... *senyum polos tak berdosa*

Ish : (sial, dia pasti sengaja...) Ya udah! Ish yang bacain disclaimernya deh! Ehem, Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Ish! Enjoy!~

* * *

"Yak, dengan begini sudah tidak apa-apa lagi." Ujar perawat di klinik darurat tempat pertolongan pertama sembari tersenyum lebar. "Tapi untuk jaga-jaga lebih baik tidak memaksakan diri untuk berlari dulu."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kaoru sambil kembali memakai sepatunya. Ketika ia mau beranjak bangun dari kursinya, Kyoya pun dengan sigap langsung memapahnya. Adik kembar itu memandangi Kyoya dengan wajah terkekuk masam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Kyoya terdengar cemas. "Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Bukan." Tukas Kaoru. "Senpai, aku bisa jalan sendiri, tidak usah dipapah segala."

"Tidak bisa, nanti kau jatuh lagi."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Dengar sendiri kan kata perawat tadi?"

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyoya pun membiarkan Kaoru berjalan sendiri. "Tapi kalau tiba-tiba kakimu sakit lagi, berjanjilah untuk langsung memberitahuku."

Kaoru nyengir lebar lalu terkekeh geli. "Senpai seperti orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja." Ujar Kaoru sambil cekikikan. "Tenang saja, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Akhirnya sosok Kyoya dan Kaoru pun perlahan menghilang dari klinik darurat. Selepas peninggalan kedua murid Ouran itu, sang perawat yang tadi merawat Kaoru pun kedatangan tamu baru. Dia adalah perempuan yang berada di tempat pendaftaran lomba Love Tic.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya perempuan berkacamata tebal itu.

Sang perawat tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja Sanada-sama, Hitachiin-sama akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Ootori-sama kelihatannya akan selalu siap menjaganya." Jawab perawat itu.

"Kanoe, berapa kali harus kuberitahu padamu untuk memanggilku 'Yuki' saja?" Protes Sanada sembari melepas kacamatanya yang tebal itu.

Ternyata di balik kacamata tebal dan Usang itu, Sanada memiliki mata yang indah berwarna hijau emerald. Kalau dilihat seksama pun ternyata Sanada memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih namun tidak pucat. Pipinya merona merah seperti buah apel.

Kanoe si perawat itu pun hanya tersenyum. "Maafkan saya, Sana--bukan, maksudku Yuki-sama." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Alis Yuki berkerut. "Sudah kubilang panggil 'Yuki' saja." Ujarnya terdengar protes. "Sudahlah, percuma berdebat denganmu. Kau keras kepala sekali sih." Yuki pun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kanoe. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu tentang Ootori Kyoya-kun?"

"Hm, Ootori-sama terlihat seperti orang yang sangat memperhitungkan setiap tindakannya. Ia juga selalu terlihat tenang, tapi di saat tertentu sepertinya dia bisa jadi sangat keras kepala." Celoteh Kanoe.

"Benar, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau bisa bertemu Ootori-kun disini." Ujar Yuki setuju. "Apalagi melihat dia ikut pertandingan ini bersama salah satu anak kembar dari keluarga Hitachiin." Sambungnya sambil cekikikan.

Yuki pun mengangkat wajahnya ke arah kerumunan peserta yang tersisa dan kembali memakai kacamatanya yang tebal. "Nah, sekarang waktunya ronde kedua." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

* * *

Kyoya dan Kaoru berdiri di antara kumpulan peserta yang tersisa. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Momotarou alias si laki-laki gorila itu tidak datang menghampiri mereka untuk sekedar meledek atau semacamnya. Sepertinya ancaman Kyoya tadi cukup ampuh untuk membuat Momotarou tidak bertingkah.

Kaoru melirik ke arah si laki-laki gorila yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Senpai, tumben laki-laki gorila itu tidak kesini." Ujar Kaoru sambil nyengir. "Kurasa ancaman senpai tadi berpengaruh padanya tuh."

Kyoya diam saja tak berkomentar. Sepertinya kekesalannya pada si laki-laki gorila itu sudah mencapai batas toleran dimana harusnya Kyoya masih bisa menjaga sikap dan tetap stay cool. Kini mendengar kata 'laki-laki gorila' saja sudah membuat Kyoya muak.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jangan-jangan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ramalan Nekozawa-senpai?" Tanya Kaoru sambil mengangkat kepalanya memandangi langit yang tak lagi biru.

Kyoya menoleh ke arah adik kelasnya itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Hah?"

Kaoru pun menoleh pada Kyoya. "Iya, coba kalau dipikir, pertama senpai terpisah dari kami, lalu kita terpaksa ikut dalam lomba ini, lalu kakiku terlikir di perlombaan. Jangan-jangan benar kata Nekozawa-senpai kalo senpai dikutuk?"

Kyoya mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak percaya pada kutukan."

Kaoru hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Itu kan hanya pendapatku."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik super norak yang kontan membuat seluruh peserta disitu menoleh--termasuk Kyoya dan Kaoru. Sosok Shien pun kembali muncul, namun kali ini rambut afronya sudah berubah warna dari pink menjadi hijau.

"Halo semua peserta semua! Bagaimana kabar kalian?!" Sapa si mc itu sembari salto kesana kemari. "Pertama kuucapkan selamat pada seluruh peserta yang lolos dari ronde pertama! Itu berarti kalian sudah selangkah maju untuk membuktikan cinta kalian!"

Sorak sorai peserta pun kembali terdengar dan suasana pun semakin meriah.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan buang waktu untuk bicara lagi!" Shien pun mengangkat pistol di sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Suara letusan pistol pun terdengar. "YAK! DENGAN INI MAKA RONDE KEDUA RESMI DIMULAI!!"

* * *

Kyoya, Kaoru dan peserta lainnya pun dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Kalau diperhatikan ternyata peserta yang tersisa sekarang hanya sekitar 100 orang saja. Penurunan drastis ini sepertinya disebabkan oleh peraturan di ronde 1 dimana setengah peserta di pertandingan lari sepasang 3 kaki yang datang belakangan harus didiskualifikasi.

Para petugas Love Tic pun datang dan membawa sekotak perlengkapan di tangan mereka. Mereka mendatangi satu persatu peserta lomba dan mempersiapkan jas pelindung dan pistol.

Beberapa peserta terlihat protes dan panik karena tiba-tiba disuguhi pistol, namun setelah diberitahu kalau itu merupakan properti untuk ronde kedua, mereka pun kembali tenang.

Kaoru menoleh ke arah Kyoya sembari dipasangi jas pelindung oleh salah satu petugas Love Tic. "Kira-kira pertandingannya seperti apa ya?" Tanya Kaoru terdengar antusias. Adik kembar Hikaru ini memang hobi sekali pada hal-hal yang menantang dan memacu adrenalin, jadi Kyoya sudah tak heran lagi deh.

"Entahlah, lomba ini tidak pernah bisa diprediksikan." Jawab Kyoya.

"Iya sih."

Setelah selesai dipasangi jas pelindung, Kaoru mengambil pistol dengan riang dan kembali menoleh pada Kyoya. Namun mendadak wajahnya mendadak bingung. "Eh? Kok jas pelindung punyaku dan punya senpai berbeda?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, punyaku ada lingkarannya di sekitar perut."

Alis Kyoya terangkat memandangi lingkaran di berwarna merah. Instingnya sebagai raja iblis pun seakan menyadari sesuatu. _Jangan-jangan pertandingan kali ini...._

Mendadak terdengar pangilan untuk seluruh peserta. Para petugas Love Tic pun mengarahkan para peserta ke tempat yang dituju. Dan seketika sampai di tujuan, hampir seluruh peserta membelalak kaget, tentu saja minus Kyoya.

"Huwaa, kita bertanding disini?" Tanya Kaoru terlihat takjub. Di depan matanya terlihat salah satu wahana kebanggaan Super Wonderfull Theme Park, Super Giant 3D Labyrinth, menjulang tinggi di atas ratusan anak tangga.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Kyoya enteng.

Tiba-tiba di ujung tangga itu terlihat sosok Shien dan afronya yang mencolok. "Selamat datang di tempat ini!" Sapa Shien dari atas. "Sepertinya kalian sudah siap dengan perlengkapan kalian, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan peraturan di ronde kedua ini! Kalian lihat lingkaran merah di jas pelindung pasangan kalian?"

Kaoru menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat lingkaran merah di jas pelindungnya. "Maksudnya ini ya?"

Shien pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Peraturannya simpel, kali ini masing-masing peserta harus saling serang dengan pistol di tangannya, BA-BOOM! Siapa pun pasangan yang berhasil tertembak di lingkaran merah itu maka GAME OVER!"

Dari bawah tangga terdengar suara protes dari para peserta. Shien hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. "Tenang saja peserta semua, peluru yang digunakan hanya berisi cat saja. Tapi ingat, jangan kira catnya mudah luntur karena cat yang digunakan adalah cat yang dipesan khusus! Jadi kalian tidak bisa berbuat curang dengan menghapusnya! Oh ya, satu lagi! Untuk lolos dari ronde ini, kalian harus menemukan bendera yang ada di dalam labirin, dan ketahuilah bendera yang ada hanya berjumlah 5!" Jelas Shien.

Kembali terdengar suara protes dari para peserta.

Si mc yang ahli berakrobat itu hanya menanggapi protes dari para peserta dengan santai. "Ups, waktunya sudah dimulai, sekarang silahkan ikuti panduan dari para petugas dan masuk ke dalam. Adios!"

Sosoknya pun menghilang bak angin dan meninggalkan para peserta yang masih menyimpan sederet kata protes yang tak tersampaikan. Setelah itu salah petugas Love Tic datang menghampiri Kyoya dan Kaoru.

"Kalian berdua, silahkan masuk lewat lewat pintu 8."

Kyoya hanya mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kaoru pergi. Namun anak ketiga dari keluarga Ootori itu tidak buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya dan memastikan kalau tempo berjalannya tidak terlalu cepat untuk Kaoru.

"Cuma 5... kita bisa lolos nggak ya?" Tanya Kaoru terdengar ragu.

Kyoya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa."

Keduanya pun sampai di pintu 8 Super Giant 3D Labyrinth. Wakil ketua host club itu pun sudah siap dengan pistol di tangannya. Sambil tersenyum sinis, Kyoya kembali berkata dengan mata membara. "Sekalipun harus mati, pokoknya akan kukalahkan laki-laki gorila itu!"

Kaoru hanya diam tak berkomentar. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Kyoya yang sepertinya sudah dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk membantai Momotarou.

* * *

"Kau siap, Kaoru?" Tanya Kyoya. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Kaoru sebagai jawaban, Kyoya pun berlari sambil menembak-nembaki peserta dengan lingkaran merah di jas pelindungnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada peserta lagi yang bisa mengancam keselamatan Kaoru, barulah Kyoya memanggil Kaoru keluar dari balik tembok.

Adik kembar Hikaru itu muncul sambil bertepuk tangan. "Hebat, hebat," Puji Kaoru. "Are? Tapi senpai kena cat semua tuh."

"Tidak masalah, yang penting catnya tidak kena lingkaran di jas pelindungmu."

"Tapi, aku bosan juga kalau disuruh sembunyi terus. Aku juga ingin coba menembak." Ungkap Kaoru sambil menembak-nembaki tembok dengan pistolnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko, lagipula kakimu kan masih terkilir."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau kakiku tidak apa-apa. Tuh lihat, lihat," Kaoru pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyoya di belakang.

"Kaoru, tunggu!" Seru Kyoya sembari mengejar adik kelasnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan kakiku tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi berhenti berlari atau nanti kita terpisah!"

Kaoru pun berhenti berlari lalu berbalik menghadap Kyoya sambil nyengir lebar. "Senpai, sejak kapan kau jadi khawatiran begini sih?" Sindir Kaoru.

Belum saja Kyoya bisa menyahuti sindiran dari adik kelasnya, ia melihat sosok laki-laki gorila yang sudah membidik Kaoru dari belakang dengan pistolnya. Mata Kyoya melebar karena kaget. "Kaoru! Tiarap!" Teriak Kyoya sambil berlari mengamankan Kaoru dengan tubuhnya.

Beruntung tembakan Momotarou tidak mengenai Kaoru meski ternyata cat dari peluru yang ditembakan laki-laki gorila itu tepat mengenai wajahnya. Sambil masih melindungi Kaoru, Kyoya menembakan pistolnya kesana-kemari dengan asal karena tak bisa melihat dengan jelas berkat cat yang mengotori kacamatanya.

"Cih! Kita mundur!" Ujar Momotarou duluan disusul anak gorila B yang ternyata sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Setelah memastikan mereka berdua telah pergi, Kyoya baru berani mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaoru. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kaoru?"

"Um, kurasa ya." Jawab Kaoru sambil memeriksa lingkaran di jas pelindungnya. "Lingkarannya tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula dibandingkan mengkhawatirkanku..." Adik kembar Hikaru itu melirikan matanya pada wajah Kyoya yang kotor karena belepotan cat. Mati-matian Kaoru menahan tawanya. "Pff, lebih baik... senpai khawatirkan wajah senpai dulu saja. Lihat tuh, wajah senpai belepotan cat!"

Tidak tahan, Kaoru akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak sopan," Ujar Kyoya dengan alis berkerut. Sepertinya wakil host club itu kesal juga melihat adik kelasnya malah menertawakannya. Padahal kalau dipikir semua ini terjadi karena ia berniat melindungi Kaoru kan?

Kyoya melepas kacamatanya yang kotor dan membersihkannya dengan kaosnya. Namun noda itu tidak menghilang. Alis Kyoya semakin berkerut.

"Kenapa senpai?"

"Catnya tidak mau hilang."

"Ah, pasti karena cat khusus." Kaoru pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyoya dan membersihkan wajah Kyoya yang belepotan cat dengan tangannya. "Loh? Yang ini bisa hilang."

"Entahlah, yang jelas noda di kacamataku tidak bisa hilang." Kyoya pun melempar kacamatanya ke lantai saking kesalnya. Rasanya sekarang keinginan Kyoya untuk membantai Momotarou naik satu tingkat dari sebelumnya.

Kaoru memadangi Kyoya dengan pangling. "Senpai terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda tanpa kacamata ya?" Tanya Kaoru tanpa berkedip dari sosok Kyoya sementara yang bersangkutan hanya memasang wajah jutek saking kekesalannya pada Momotarou tak tertahankan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memadang Kaoru.

"Sudahlah, daripada membahas itu lebih baik kita cepat cari benderanya."

Wakil ketua host club itu pun melangkahkan kakinya duluan meninggalkan Kaoru. Lalu mendadak adik kembar Hikaru itu berteriak. "Senpai! berhenti! Di depan sana ada--!"

Belum sempat Kaoru menyelsaikan kata-katanya, Kyoya dengan sukses menabrak tembok di depannya. Sang raja iblis pun hanya bisa meringis dan memegangi wajahnya. Kaoru buru-buru menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu.

"Senpai! Senpai tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Kaoru dengan wajah cemas.

Kyoya masih memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja menabrak itu. "Kenapa...ada tembok disini sih?"

"Hah? Senpai ini bicara apa sih? Dari tadi kan memang ada tembok disitu masa senpai nggak li--" Perkataan Kaoru mendadak berhenti. "Senpai, jangan bilang kalau senpai tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata?"

Kyoya hanya diam tak menjawab dan masih memegangi wajahnya. Kaoru tersenyum lebar lalu terkekeh pelan. "Senpai, senpai, ternyata senpai pun juga punya sisi manis ya?" Sindir Kaoru. "Lagipula sudah kubilang dari tadi, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ramalan Nekozawa-senpai. Benar kan kataku kalau senpai dikutuk?"

"Aku tidak percaya kutukan. Sekalipun kutukan itu ada, kutukan atau semacamnya tidak akan mempan padaku." Ujar Kyoya penuh percaya diri.

"Senpai..." Kaoru terdiam sejenak. "Aku kagum pada kepercayaan diri senpai, tapi ngomong-ngomong aku ada di sebelah sini." Ujar Kaoru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata tadi Kyoya bicara dengan arah yang berlawan dengan posisi Kaoru. Tapi maklum saja deh, soalnya kan Kyoya tidak pakai kacamata.

Kyoya hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu. _Kacamata sialan... bisa-bisanya rusak di saat seperti ini..._ Umpat Kyoya dalam hati sembari menutupi rasa malunya. Ia pun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya lagi namun kali ini Kaoru langsung mendandeng tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang gantian." Ujar Kaoru sambil nyengir. "Sekarang kan senpai tidak bisa melihat jelas, jadi tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

"Kau seperti orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anak saja, jangan lupa kalau kau itu satu tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Impas kan? Dari tadi senpai juga selalu mengkhawatirkanku begitu."

Kyoya pun diam dan tak lagi berkomentar. Mereka berdua menyusuri labirin dan untungnya tidak bertemu dengan musuh lagi. Ketika berjalan-jalan, Kaoru mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan berseru kencang.

"Ah, itu dia benderanya!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk bendera yang tergantung di atas dinding labirin.

Kyoya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kaoru. "Mana?"

"Itu, ada di atas sana."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Kau yakin ada bendera disana?"

Kaoru merengut. "Sudah kubilang ada! Senpai tidak pakai kacamata sih, jadi tidak bisa melihat! Jelas-jelas ada di atas sana!" Seru Kaoru ngotot.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, ada dimana benderanya? Biar aku ambil." Ujar Kyoya sambil celingukan kesana kemari mencari bendera yang dimaksud Kaoru, tapi sayangnya ia benar-benar tidak melihat. Jangankan bendera, sosok Kaoru saja terlihat samar di mata Kyoya.

"Eh? Senpai mau mengambilnya? Senpai kan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sudah biar aku saja yang naik." Ujar Kaoru sambil bersiap-siap memanjat.

"Jangan Kaoru! Kakimu kan masih terkilir!"

"Daripada senpai yang naik? Sekarang senpai kan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lagipula kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Kaoru sambil memanjat. Sekarang Ia berdiri di atas dinding labirin yang lebarnya hanya sekitar 30-40 cm. "Wah, kalau dari atas sini bisa terlihat dengan jelas pintu keluarnya. Ah, peserta lain yang masih tersisa juga terlihat."

"Kaoru, kau sudah naik ke atas? Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan jatuh. Lihat nih," Kaoru pun melompat-lompat dengan riang di atas tembok labirin itu. Dan meski tidak bisa melihat, Kyoya sudah bisa membayangkan tingkah Kaoru yang selalu membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak itu.

"Kaoru, jangan main-main! Kalau sudah dapat, cepat turun sebelum terjadi sesuatu!"

"Tenang saja senpai, tidak akan terjadi apa pun padaku." Ujar Kaoru. Ia pun mengambil bendera yang tergantung lalu nyengir lebar. "Nih lihat, aku sudah dapat benderanya dan tidak terjadi apa pun kan?"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu cepat turun sekarang. Hati-hati jangan sampai ja--"

Belum saja Kyoya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah mendengar jeritan adik kelasnya yang tak salah lagi terjatuh dari atas.

"HUWAAAAAA!!!"

"KAORU!"

Dengan berbekal hanya dari indera pendengarannya, Kyoya berlari ke arah suara Kaoru berasal. Meski tidak bisa menangkap tubuh Kaoru seperti yang harusnya ia lakukan, setidaknya ia tetap bisa pasang badan hingga adik kembar dari Hikaru itu tidak terjatuh langsung ke lantai, melainkan ke atas tubuhnya.

Sekejap Kyoya memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya membentur lantai yang keras. Perlahan, ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Kaoru yang terlihat kabur di matanya. "K-Kaoru? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh, Ka-Kakiku..."

"Kakimu? Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Kyoya terdengar cemas.

"Ra-Rasanya tadi ada bunyi 'krek'." Jawab Kaoru sembari meringis kesakitan.

Mata Kyoya melebar. '_Krek'? Jangan bilang kakinya patah?!_ Batin Kyoya panik. Ia pun buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Kaoru dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai berlari.

"Se-Senpai!? Senpai mau kemana?!"

"Keluar dari tempat ini supaya kakimu bisa cepat ditangani!"

"Se-Senpai!! Di depan ada tembok!! Belok kiri!!" Jerit Kaoru yang tumben-tumbenan panik seperti orang jantungan. "Ah! Sekarang belok kanan!!"

Hanya berbekal dari instruksi dari Kaoru, Kyoya pun terus berlari sambil membawa Kaoru dengan kedua tangannya. "Lalu sekarang kemana lagi?"

"Kanan! Kanan! Eh, kiri!" Seru Kaoru yang terdengar panik. "Ah! Awas senpai!! di depan ada kulit pi--"

Belum juga Kaoru selesai memperingatkan kakak kelasnya tentang keberadaan benda laknat alias kulit pisang yang tergeletak di atas lantai, Kyoya dengan sukses tergelincir dan nyaris jatuh bersama Kaoru. Beruntung wakil ketua host club itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan hinga akhirnya ia tidak terjatuh.

Setelah melalui berbagai rintangan, akhirnya keduanya pun berhasil keluar dan langsung menuju ke klinik darurat pertolongan pertama.

"Tolong segera obati Kaoru! Tadi dia terjatuh dan ada kemungkinan kakinya patah!" Seru Kyoya dengan wajah panik. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan akan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena harus berlari terus juga keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"U-Um, senpai, perawatnya ada disitu tuh." Ujar Kaoru malu. Ampun deh kakak kelasnya ini, sudah heboh tapi malah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama; bicara menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan lawan bicaranya.

Si perawat hanya tersenyum lalu memeriksa kaki Kaoru. Kyoya hanya bisa memandangi dengan wajah cemas. "Bagaimana? Apa kakinya benar-benar patah?"

"Tenang saja, Ootori-sama. Hitachiin-sama baik-baik saja. Beruntung sepertinya kakinya tidak patah."

"Tapi bunyi tadi dia mendengar bunyi 'krek'!"

"U-Um, senpai, sebenarnya dari tadi ada kayu yang masuk ke dalam sepatuku. Jadi sepertinya bunyi 'krek' itu berasal dari suara kayu yang patah." Ungkap Kaoru sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan patahan kayunya.

Mendadak tubuh Kyoya merasa lemas. Sungguh, ia merasa lega karena adik kelasnya itu baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya perjuangannya terasa sia-sia mengingat betapa sulitnya perjuangan keluar dari wahana Super Giant 3D Labyrinth dengan hanya mengandalkan instruksi dari Kaoru. Ditambah lagi beberapa kali ia harus terpeleset karena ada seseorang yang dengan sangat pintarnya menebarkan kulit pisang di lantai.

Kyoya melirik ke arah adik kelasnya yang masih nyengir itu. _Rasanya punya jantung berapa banyak pun tidak akan cukup kalau begini caranya._ Batin wakil ketua host club itu lemas. Kini sang raja iblis masih belum menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi nasib sialnya akan dimulai. Bersamaan dengan selesainya ronde kedua, roda gigi takdir Kyoya yang semula berputar mulus pun seakan berhenti dan berputar ke arah sebaliknya.

* * *

Ish : Yeah! Selesai jugaaaa!!~ XDD

Teru : Otsukare-sama deshita, master...

Ish : Hai, hai, arigatou Teru...

Kyoya : ....Ish-san.

Ish : Ya?

Kyoya : Kau ada dendam padaku atau apa sampai menulis cerita begini sih?

Ish : Ahahaha, Ish ga dendam sama Kyoya kok. Tapi kan inti ceritanya itu emang tentang Kyoya yang lagi sial. dari chapter 1-7 Kyoya udah lewat dari nasib sial, nah sekarang udah saatnya buat Kyoya untuk ngerasain nasib sial yang diramalin Nekozawa-senpai!~

Kyoya : .....

Ish : Oh, iya, reader semuanya, sebelum lupa, Ish mau ngasih tau pengumuman penting. Mm, mulai tahun 2010 Ish hiatus sementara sampe bulan April. (Buat persiapan simak, UN, dll) Mohon pengertiannya ya... Mengenai kelanjutan NG Day, mungkin chapter selanjutnya baru bisa Ish update sekitar 1 bulan lagi paling cepet... Maaf ya semuanya, sekali lagi dimohon pengertiannya...

Teru : Kritik dan saran masih sangat diterima... karena itu mohon reviewnya ya! Yoroshiku onegashimasu.

Ish : Onegashimasu!~ Oh iya, Ish juga ngucapin selamat tahun baru yah! Happy new year semuanya!!~ XS


	9. Final part I

Ish : Ok, Ish akuin kalo Ish dah lama banget ngebuat NG Day terlantar. Kalo aja Ish ga iseng buka laptop malem2, Ish pasti lupa kalo Ish pernah ngebuat cerita ini. (Ampun, suer deh Ish lupa.) Pas ngebaca ulang dari chapter 1, eh tiba-tiba pengen buat. Jadi yah, sistem kebut semalam, dan BOOM! Jadilah chapter ini... makanya maklum yah kalo isinya agak-agak... errr... begitulah. -_____-; Ish dah lama ga buat fic KyoyaKaoru jadi kagok lagi pas buat.

Teru: Master sih, bisa-bisanya ngelupain fic ini... padahal selama ini master selalu ngaku-ngaku cinta sama Kaoru sampe senpai aja dinamain Kaoru...

Ish: Aduuh, ya maaf deh! Seriusan deh, Ish ga maksud lupa... tapi apa mau dikata kalo penyakit pikun Ish yang udah akut ini mulai kumat?

Teru: *sigh*

Ish: Ok deh, ga usah lama-lama lagi. Langsung aja disclaimernya. Ehem, Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei, NG Life belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi-sama, but NG Day belongs to Ish!~ Hope you can enjoy the story~

Teru: Master, warningnya kelupaan!

Ish: Ah, iya. Warning: OOC! (dan shounen ai? atau hanya perasaan Ish aja? ya sudahlah, yang penting udah diperingatin.) Enjoy~

* * *

"_Nee, _senpai masih marah padaku ya?" tanya Kaoru pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kyoya dari belakang. Sosok Kyoya sudah berjalan jauh di depannya--tidak terlalu jauh namun Kyoya seperti mengambil jarak yang seakan memberikan garis penegas untuk memisahkan diri dari Kaoru.

Kira-kira sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak Kyoya mendapatkan perawatan di klinik darurat pertolongan pertama, sudah selama itu pula Kyoya menghindari kontak dengannya. Kakak kelasnya itu nyaris tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali.

Kaoru menatapi Kyoya dari belakang dengan wajah sendu bercampur masam. Ia berhenti melangkah. "Senpai..." panggilnya lirih.

Akhirnya Kyoya menghentikan langkahnya. Meski tidak menoleh, ia menyahut. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku merepotkan, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya." sesal Kaoru.

Kyoya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghandap Kaoru. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku marah karena kau merepotkan?" tanya Kyoya terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Habis dari tadi senpai tidak menghiraukanku." tukas Kaoru sambil merengut. "Itu artinya senpai marah padaku karena aku terus-menerus merepotkan kan?"

Kyoya memandangi adik kelasnya dengan alis berkerut samar--tanpa kacamatanya sosok Kaoru terlihat kabur. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kaoru. "Aku memang marah." ujar wakil ketua host club itu kalem. "Tapi bukan karena kau merepotkan."

Alis Kaoru berkerut bingung. "Lalu karena apa?"

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan. _Sudah jelas karena aku khawatir kan? _batin Kyoya. Ia pun kembali memandangi wajah Kaoru yang terlihat bingung dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menyentil kening Kaoru pelan. Adik kembar Hikaru itu merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit!" jerit Kaoru sambil memegangi keningnya. "Apa-apaan sih senpai!?"

"Itu hukuman karena sudah membuatku khawatir." jawab Kyoya pelan. Kaoru hanya bisa manyun tanpa protes. Melihat itu, Kyoya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus kepala Kaoru. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berbuat ceroboh yang bisa mencelakakan dirimu lagi. Mengerti?"

Kaoru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bersemangat. "Iya janji!"

Kyoya tersenyum tipis lalu menarik tangan Kaoru dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Kurasa lebih baik kita berada di sekitar panggung, pasti sebentar lagi babak ketiga akan dimulai."

Kaoru mengangguk pelan dan ikut melangkah bersama Kyoya.

* * *

"SELAMAT DATANG DI RONDE KETIGA!" sapa Shien yang seperti biasa kelewat heboh; ia beratraksi kesana-kemari mengelilingi panggung layaknya pemain sirkus. "Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat pada semua peserta yang sampai ke babak ini... Itu berarti kalian selangkah lebih dekat untuk membuktikan cinta kalian pada dunia!"

Sorak sorai penonton pun terdengar. Sesekali siulan penonton pun terdengar ikut meramaikan suasana di sekitar panggung.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk bicara lagi. Sekarang kelima pasangan yang tersisa, silahkan mengikuti petugas yang ada di dekat kalian. Ah, ya, untuk para penonton, tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian semua bisa menyaksikan babak terakhir Love Tic disini karena atas kebijakan dari panitia babak final ini akan disiarkan langsung!"

Kembali terdengar suara sorak sorai penonton.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini babak final dari Love Tic resmi dimulai!"

Letusan pistol sebagai tanda dimulainya babak terakhir dari perlombaan Love Tic pun terdengar. Kyoya dan Kaoru melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan mengikuti petugas yang memandu mereka.

"Kali ini lombanya seperti apa ya?" tanya Kaoru sambil mencoba menebak. Ia tersenyum riang lalu menoleh ke arah Kyoya. "Menurut senpai apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku berharap tidak merepotkan." jawab Kyoya. Jujur saja, ia sudah muak dengan semua masalah yang muncul di setiap ronde. Ingin rasanya cepat menyelesaikan lomba bodoh ini dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Kaoru terkekeh pelan. "Mana mungkin."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan berharap?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan--" perkataan Kaoru terhenti begitu matanya melihat pintu yang sangat besar di hadapannya. Pintu itu bertuliskan: 'Gate 01 Jungle Labyrinth'. "Senpai! Lihat!" seru Kaoru terdengar antusias.

Kyoya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu besar itu. _Hee, Jungle... Labyrinth?_

Kedua murid Ouran itu pun tetap berjalan mengikuti pemandu mereka hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di atas tebing buatan di dekat Jungle Labyrinth. Para peserta yang lain juga dikumpulkan disana.

Sambil menunggu penjelasan mengenai peraturan di babak terakhir ini, Kyoya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungle Labyrinth. Dari atas tebing ini bisa terlihat jelas bagaimana bentuk dari labirin itu.

Labirin itu berbeda dari Super Giant 3D Labyrinth. Kalau dibandingkan sih memang terlihat lebih kecil, namun entah kenapa labirin itu terlihat lebih _berbahaya_. Mungkin karena labirin itu seakan berada di tengah hutan tropis buatan sehingga membuat Kyoya merasa akan lebih mudah tersesat di labirin ini ketimbang di Super Giant 3D Labyrinth, atau mungkin karena sesekali Kyoya melihat ular yang berdesis di atas ranting pohon di sekitar labirin itu.

"Para peserta yang tersisa semua sudah hadir?" tanya petugas pemandu itu kembali menghitung jumlah peserta yang ada. Setelah memastikan semuanya lengkap, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, akan saya mulai penjelasannya sekarang. Babak terakhir ini akan diadakan di Jungle Labyrinth yang bisa kalian lihat disana. Namun sebelumnya akan saya beritahukan kalau di dalam Jungle Labyrinth sudah dipasang berbagai jebakan yang bisa mencederai kalian. Ah, ya, disana juga ada beberapa hewan berbisa yang dilepaskan. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kami bisa menjamin kalau kalian tidak akan sampai _mati."_

"Yang benar saja! Hewan berbisa?! Meski tidak sampai mati tapi tetap saja berbahaya kan?!" protes salah satu pasangan.

"Benar-benar! Ini sama sekali tidak setimpal dengan hadiahnya! Lagipula, ini kan hanya perlombaan pasangan! Hanya event lucu-lucuan saja! Kenapa sampai harus bertaruh nyawa begini sih?!" protes pasangan lain.

Petugas pemandu itu tersenyum kecil. "Nah, itu yang mau saya jelaskan. Kalau kalian keberatan, kalian boleh mundur sekarang. Karena kalau sudah di dalam labirin itu, kami tidak akan menolong kalian sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan berakhir."

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Aku mundur! Aku tidak mau membahayakan pacarku hanya untuk mengikuti lomba aneh seperti ini!" seru salah satu peserta yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama pasangannya.

"Aku juga! Lebih baik kami berkencan saja di taman bermain ini. Siapa juga butuh membuktikan cinta pada dunia!?" seru salah satu peserta lain dengan kesal. Menyusul peserta sebelumnya, ia juga melangkah pergi bersama pasangannya.

Petugas pemandu itu tidak menghiraukan kedua pasangan yang mundur tadi dan memandangi tiga pasangan yang masih tersisa disitu. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Mau mundur?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini adalah tuan Momotarou yang terhormat! Mana mungkin aku melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti kabur di tengah jalan seperti itu hah?!" protes Momotarou sambil memasang pose sok keren.

"Kami juga tidak berniat mundur." jawab Kyoya kalem. Kaoru yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami berdua akan berusaha." jawab pasangan lain.

Petugas pemandu itu tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, kalian semua yang tersisa disini silahkan kemari. Saya akan memberikan sesuatu."

Seketika semua peserta yang tersisa mendekat, petugas pemandu itu memberikan cincin yang dimasukkan ke dalam kalung pada setiap peserta.

"Nah, kalian harus menjaga kalung itu baik-baik. Pada babak ini, kalian dan pasangan kalian akan dipisah dan masuk ke dalam labirin melalui pintu yang nanti akan diundi. Di dalam sana kalian harus mencari pasangan kalian lalu saling bertukar cincin. Ah, ya, cincin yang ada di kalung kalian sudah diukur sesuai dengan ukuran pasangan kalian, jadi kalau sampai hilang kalian tidak bisa menukarnya dengan berusaha merebut cincin milik pasangan lain. Lalu batas waktunya 3 jam. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?"

Para peserta yang tersisa hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian bisa mengikuti pemandu kalian untuk mengundi pintu mana yang kalian dapat. Satu lagi pesan saya, berhati-hatilah karena di dalam labirin itu _banyak_ hal yang tidak bisa kalian bayangkan." ujar si pemandu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan para peserta.

* * *

"Kau dapat pintu berapa?" tanya Kyoya pada Kaoru. Adik kelasnya itu nyengir dan menunjukkan kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan angka 11.

"Aku dapat pintu 11, senpai dapat pintu berapa?" tanya Kaoru balik.

Kyoya tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan angka yang menurut kepercayaan merupakan angka sial, angka 13.

"Wah, senpai dapat angka 13. Bukan pertanda baik tuh." ujar Kaoru geleng-geleng. "Tuh, benar kan kataku kalau senpai dikutuk? Mungkin lain kali senpai harus belajar mempercayai ramalan. Terutama ramalan Nekozawa-senpai."

"Itu hanya takhayul. Tidak ada yang salah dengan angka 13." elak Kyoya tetap ngotot.

Kaoru hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah deh."

Sebentar kemudian keduanya sama-sama mendengar panggilan dari petugas. Kaoru melirik ke arah Kyoya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya sudah dipanggil tuh, berarti kita harus berpisah disini. Nanti hati-hati kalau melangkah ya senpai, jangan sampai terpeleset kulit pisang lagi." sindir Kaoru sambil nyengir.

Kyoya mengerutkan alisnya samar. "Tidak lucu."

Kaoru tertawa ringan kemudian berbalik membelakangi Kyoya. "Baiklah, sampai nanti ya senpai." pamitnya. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi, tangan Kyoya sudah terlebih dulu menahannya.

"Tunggu," tahan Kyoya. Mendadak wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Kaoru ringan, seperti tidak memahami ketegangan yang tersirat di wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

Kyoya terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata adik kembar Hikaru dengan tatapan serius. "Nanti saat di dalam labirin, kau diam saja di tempatmu. Aku yang akan mencarimu." kata Kyoya terdengar kalem seperti biasa; berkebalikan dengan raut wajahnya yang serius.

Kaoru langsung memasang wajah merengut seperti mau protes. "Kok begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau nanti kita malah jadi tidak bertemu karena saling mencari. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mencari senpai."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Sekarang senpai kan sedang tidak bisa melihat jelas. Nanti malah terjadi apa-apa dengan senpai. Ingat kata pemandu tadi kan kalau di dalam labirin itu banyak jebakan dan binatang berbisa?"

"_Justru_ karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bergerak seenaknya di dalam sana."

"Senpai..."

"Jangan berdebat denganku, berjanjilah kau akan menungguku dan tidak berbuat ceroboh di dalam sana." ujar Kyoya terdengar serius.

"Tapi senpai--"

Belum sempat Kaoru protes, kembali terdengar panggilan dari petugas. Kyoya pun langsung mendorong Kaoru pergi supaya tidak bisa protes. "Sudah dipanggil tuh, sana pergi." ia tersenyum tipis. "Sampai bertemu di dalam nanti."

Karena kesal tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berdebat, Kaoru menjulurkan lidahnya keluar pada Kyoya sebelum melangkah pergi. Kyoya hanya tertawa kecil. Namun seketika sosok Kaoru menghilang, tawa di wajah Kyoya ikut menguap pergi.

_Nah, sekarang... aku harus memikirkan strategi untuk bertahan di dalam sana._ batin Kyoya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

* * *

Ish: Ah, selesai~ tapi ini baru satu part... Ish pisah jadi 2 part soalnya kepanjangan sih, hehe... Silahkan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, tapi sebelumnya... mind to review? *puppy eyes, disambit sama reader, XDD*


	10. Final part II

Ish: part 2! Disclaimer dan warningnya sama kayak sebelumnya, jadi Ish ga usah nulis lagi yah~ lagi ga mood... T___T

Teru: Enjoy the story!~

* * *

Kyoya berdiri di depan pintu besar bertuliskan 'Gate 13 Jungle Labyrinth'. Ia bersandar pada tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri disitu sambil menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Sebentar kemudian, ia mendengar suara mirip sirine yang sepertinya merupakan tanda kalau para peserta diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, Kyoya pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Seketika melangkah masuk, Kyoya sudah dikejutkan oleh seekor oleh python yang melintas di dekat kakinya--nyaris saja terinjak karena Kyoya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamatanya.

_Baiklah, ini tidak lucu. Baru awal saja aku sudah disambut oleh seekor ular, walaupun tidak beracun tapi tetap saja yang namanya ular kan tetap berbahaya! Apa sih yang ada di kepala panitia penyelenggara lomba ini? _batin Kyoya tidak habis pikir.

Meski sambil sesekali menggerutu di dalam hati, Kyoya tetap melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke dalam Jungle Labyrinth. Sungguh, di dalam labirin ini benar-benar terasa seperti di dalam hutan. Suara burung yang berkicau dan suara serangga bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Kyoya.

_Benar-benar deh... Aku heran kenapa di taman main rakyat jelata bisa ada wahana dengan konsep sebagus ini. Mungkin aku harus belajar banyak mengenai taman bermain rakyat jelata._ batin Kyoya yang mulai kembali terlihat seperti pebisinis muda.

Ketika sang wakil ketua host club itu sedang melangkahkan kakinya sembari mengamati sekeliling--atau lebih tepatnya mengumpulkan data untuk proyek Ootori group berikutnya dari Jungle Labyrinth ini, mendadak ia mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

Kyoya langsung berbalik dengan sikap waspada.

_Suara apa itu tadi? Suara peserta lain? Atau jangan-jangan... suara hewan buas?_ batin Kyoya masih terlihat waspada. Sebenarnya sih Kyoya ingin mengintai dari jauh saja, namun sayangnya saat ini pandangannya yang kabur tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu. Terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara itu.

Dengan hati-hati Kyoya menyingkap dedaunan panjang dimana ternyata ada sosok seseorang yang bersembunyi. Alis Kyoya terangkat kaget begitu melihat sosok orang itu, namun sekejap kemudian senyum sinis ala raja iblis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu disini, _nona manis._"

* * *

Jenuh, jenuh. Kaoru merasa jenuh.

Ia menghela nafas sambil memandangi sekeliling. Alam liar membentang di hadapannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya sama sekali. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Kyoya untuk tetap berada di tempat sampai Kyoya datang menjemputnya.

Sekali lagi Kaoru menghela nafas. _Aku bosan berada disini terus. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini sambil menunggu Kyoya-senpai ya?_ pikir Kaoru sambil celingukan kesana-kemari. Matanya membelalak lebar begitu menemukan sekelompok monyet yang sedang bermain di dekat pepohonan. Dengan antuiasme tinggi Kaoru langsung menghampiri kumpulan monyet liar itu.

Ia mengelus bulu monyet-monyet liar itu sambil nyengir lebar. _Hikaru pasti akan ngiri setengah mati kalau tahu aku bermain bersama monyet liar. Keren! _ batin Kaoru puas.

Namun sayangnya karena asik bermain dengan para monyet liar itu, Kaoru sama sekali tidak menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah mengintainya dari tadi.

* * *

Senyum sinis nan menawan masih belum bisa lepas dari wajah Kyoya. Mendadak aura hitamnya terasa begitu mengintimidasi hingga sang 'nona manis' alias anak gorila B itu hanya bisa berkeringat dingin tanpa bisa bergerak satu langkah pun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bisa bertemu denganmu disini." ungkap Kyoya masih sambil tersenyum sinis. _Ternyata ramalan tentang nasib buruk itu memang hanya omong kosong belaka. Kalau memang aku bernasib sial, mana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya?_

Anak gorila B itu pun memandangi Kyoya ngeri. Saking takutnya, ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Tubuhnya gemetaran, bereaksi pada hawa hitam di sekeliling Kyoya yang terasa mengintimidasi.

Kyoya masih tersenyum sinis; namun entah kenapa senyuman Kyoya itu justru membuat anak gorila B tambah ngeri. Wakil ketua host club itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu berkata pelan, "Nah, sekarang, bisa serahkan kalungmu?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kau mau menyerahkan kalungmu secara damai atau aku harus merebutnya dengan paksa, _nona manis?_" sindir Kyoya sambil masih tersenyum sinis.

Anak gorila B itu memandangi Kyoya dengan ngeri. _Ba-Ba-Ba-Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku kalau aku menolak. ...Tapi bos pasti akan menghukumku kalau aku sampai memberikan kalung itu padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan!? _batin si anak gorila B itu stress.

Kyoya masih mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu. "Nah, bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengambilnya paksa?" tanya Kyoya sekali lagi. Namun kali ini senyum di wajahnya sudah menguap. Mendadak udara di sekitar anak gorila B itu terasa dingin--tentu saja karena intimidasi dari Kyoya.

_Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! _jerit anak gorila B itu dalam hati.

Kyoya tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Hal itu sangat berkebalikan dengan prinsipnya. Ingat, waktu adalah uang. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyoya pun mengambil kalung dari si anak gorila B dengan paksa. Yang bersangkutan tidak bisa melawan karena takut dengan hawa hitam di sekeliling sang raja iblis.

Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu tersenyum sinis. "Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu memberikan kalung ini dengan cuma-cuma ya, _nona manis._"

Sekejap kemudian Kyoya sudah melempar kalung itu jauh-jauh, entah kemana.

Wajah anak gorila B itu langsung berubah pucat pasi. _Bos... pasti membunuhku._ batinnya ngeri. Ah, rasanya ia sudah bisa membayangkan akhir dari hidupnya.

_Dengan ini satu masalah sudah selesai, sekarang aku harus mencari Kaoru._ batin Kyoya sambil menoleh ke sekeliling. _Tapi aku harus kemana ya?_

Ketika itu, mendadak Kyoya mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familier di telinganya, suara Kaoru.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Mata Kyoya spontan membelalak lebar begitu melihat jeritan itu. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi, ia langsung saja berlari mengikuti sumber suara itu. _Kaoru!_

_

* * *

_

Kaoru melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dari bola matanya terpantul sosok laki-laki gorila alias Momotarou yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dimana kakak kelasmu itu, bocah sialan?" tanya Momotarou sambil menyeringai. "Kau tidak mau berteriak dan minta tolong padanya? Ah, tapi percuma saja. Meskipun dia mendengar, saat ia sampai kesini semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

"HAHAHAHA! Kau terlihat seperti perempuan saat ketakutan seperti ini." ledek Momotarou sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu kalau kau memberikanku kalung itu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kaoru, Momotarou langsung melotot dengan garang. "Apa kau bilang?! Kau menolak tawaranku?! Huh! Kalau begitu akan kurebut paksa!"

Laki-laki gorila itu berlari ke arah Kaoru, hendak merebut secara paksa. Namun saat ia melangkah, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak ekor dari salah satu monyet liar yang berada di sekitar situ.

"UKI!" jerit monyet itu. Sebentar kemudian monyet itu pun melempari Momotarou dengan buah-buahan, tak lama kemudian monyet-monyet yang lain pun menyusul.

"Aduh! Aduh! Berhenti dasar monyet-monyet brengsek! Aku bilang berhenti!"

Sementara para monyet itu menahan Momotarou, Kaoru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur. "Sangkyu monyet-monyet!" serunya. Sebelum kabur, sempat-sempatnya ia menjulurkan lidah pada Momotarou.

"Brengsek! Kembali kesini kau bocah brengsek!" geram Momotarou. Ia berniat mengejar, namun sayangnya para monyet itu masih terus melemparinya dengan buah-buahan.

Kaoru sudah berlari cukup jauh dari laki-laki gorila itu. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, keringat pun bercucuran membasahi seluruh lekuk wajahnya. _Apa aku sudah cukup jauh darinya?_ pikir Kaoru sambil kembali melihat ke belakang. Di belakangnya sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang, namun entahlah, laki-laki gorila itu kan pandai menyatu dengan alam. Yah, namanya juga _gorila!_

Kaoru memutuskan untuk terus melangkah, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata laki-laki gorila alias Momotarou itu mengejarnya. Namun ketika ia melangkah, Kaoru tidak begitu memperhatikan pijakannya, alhasil mendadak kakinya kena perangkap.

"Huwaaaa!"

Kaoru berakhir tergantung terbalik dengan kaki terikat di salah satu pohon. "Ugh, ini tidak keren." keluh Kaoru. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayangnya lilitan di kakinya kuat sekali.

Ketika masih sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit kakinya itu, Kaoru mendengar suara Kyoya dari kejauhan.

"Kaoru! Dimana kau?! Jawab aku! Kaoru!!!" teriak Kyoya yang entah ada dimana.

Mendengar suara Kyoya, spontan Kaoru berteriak menjawab. "Senpai! Aku ada disini!! Kyoya-senpai!"

"Kaoru!!"

"Senpai! Disini!"

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Kaoru mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tentu saja spontan ia meneriakan nama kakak kelasnya itu. "Kyoya-senpai!"

Namun sayangnya yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sosok Kyoya, melainkan sosok Momotarou yang sekarang kotor oleh buah-buahan. Laki-laki gorila itu menyeringai lebar pada Kaoru. "Dasar bocah bodoh... kalau berteriak sekencang itu, bahkan dari jarak jauh pun aku bisa mendengar suaramu." katanya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Nah, sekarang, aku akan mengambil kalungmu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya!"

"Serahkan!"

"Tidak akan!"

Kaoru terus berusaha memberontak ketika Momotarou hendak merebut paksa kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. Ketika itu, tanpa sengaja Kaoru menampik wajah Momotarou. Laki-laki gorila itu langsung menggeram emosi.

"Kau... Beraninya kau menampar wajahku!" geramnya. Sedetik kemudian ia balas menampar Kaoru. Anak bungsu keluarga Hitachiin itu meringis kesakitan. Tak puas memukul Kaoru, Momotarou kembali menarik kalung itu paksa. Akhirnya kali ini ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Sambil tersenyum puas, Momotarou melempar kalung itu jauh ke dalam hutan, entah dimana. Sebentar kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kaoru sambil menyeringai. "Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi mencari _pacarku_. Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan kakak kelasmu, sampaikan salamku padanya, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Momotarou pun melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan meninggalkan Kaoru sendiri yang masih terperangkap oleh jebakan.

* * *

"Kaoru!" panggil Kyoya panik. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kaoru!?"

Kaoru mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. _Suara ini... Kyoya-senpai... _batin Kaoru.

"Sen...pai...?" panggil Kaoru lemah. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia tergantung terbalik di dengan kaki terikat di pohon, tak heran sekarang kepalanya pusing lantaran seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir terbalik menuju kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera menurunkanmu dari situ!" seru Kyoya. Ia pun berusaha mencari benda tajam untuk memotong tali yang mengikat sebelah kaki adik kelasnya itu. Beruntung ia menemukan batu lancip yang sepertinya cukup tajam.

Tak tunggu lama, Kyoya buru-buru mengesekkan batu itu pada tali yang mengikat kaki Kaoru. Sebentar kemudian adik kembar Hikaru itu pun terlepas dari perangkap yang menyiksanya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kaoru?" tanya Kyoya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja... tapi kalungnya..." Kaoru menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. "Laki-laki gorila itu berhasil mengambil kalungnya. Maafkan aku." sesal Kaoru.

Kyoya mengusap kepala Kaoru dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, jangan dipikirkan. Kita bisa mencarinya, masih ada cukup waktu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau laki-laki gorila itu berhasil menemukan pasangannya sementara kita masih mencari?"

Kyoya tersenyum sinis. "Tenang saja, kebetulan tadi aku juga sudah mengambil cincin pasangan laki-laki gorila itu dan membuangnya." jelas Kyoya. "Kau bisa berdiri? Mungkin lebih baik kau bercerita sambil mencari."

Kaoru mengangguk pelan. Sambil dibantu oleh Kyoya, ia pun beranjak bangun. Setelah itu, keduanya pun bersama-sama mencari kalung Kaoru yang hilang di hutan rimba dalam Jungle Labyrinth.

* * *

"Senpai! Itu dia!" seru Kaoru riang bukan main begitu ia menemukan sebuah kalung yang menyangkut di ranting di tengah rawa buatan di dalam Jungle Labyrinth.

"Dimana?"

"Disitu! Menyangkut di ranting di tengah rawa!"

Kyoya berusaha mencari ranting yang dimaksud Kaoru, namun sayangnya, tanpa kacamata ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak melihat apa pun, Kaoru."

Kaoru memandangi kakak kelasnya jengkel. "Tentu saja tidak lihat, senpai kan tidak memakai kacamata! Aku heran senpai bisa menemukanku padahal kan senpai sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Kyoya tidak lagi berkomentar, sudahlah, ia percaya saja pada adik kelasnya itu. Lagipula benar kata Kaoru, sekarang ini kan ia memang sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bisa menemukan Kaoru saja sebenarnya sudah untung.

"Jadi ranting itu ada di tengah rawa?" tanya Kyoya memastikan. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan harapan bisa melihat lebih jelas, walaupun nyatanya tidak banyak berpengaruh.

"Iya, biar aku ambil!" seru Kaoru sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, tangan Kyoya menahannya.

"Tidak, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam rawa itu. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya."

Kaoru merengutkan wajahnya. "Senpai... Senpai mau sampai kapan sih memanjakanku begini? Aku bisa mengambilnya! Setidaknya kan aku bisa melihat lebih baik daripada senpai!"

JLEB! Perkataan Kaoru barusan menancap bagai panah di hati Kyoya.

"Lagipula, ini semua kan salahku, jadi harus aku yang bertanggung jawab!" ujar Kaoru serius. Meski Kyoya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah adik kelasnya itu, dari suaranya saja Kyoya sudah bisa tahu betapa seriusnya Kaoru.

"Kaoru..."

"Kumohon senpai, kali ini dengarkan aku."

Kyoya terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia pun menyanggupi, meski terdengar jelas dari suaranya kalau sebenarnya ia masih keberatan. Mendengar persetujuan Kyoya, Kaoru langsung memasang wajah sumringan.

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku... kau tidak boleh ceroboh, dan kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakanmu, kau harus segera pergi dan melupakan kalung itu. Kau mengerti?"

Kaoru mengangguk bersemangat. "Iya, aku mengerti."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyoya pun membiarkan Kaoru mencebur ke dalam rawa. Sambil mengawasi dengan cemas di pinggir rawa buatan itu, sesekali Kyoya memanggil Kaoru untuk memastikan kalau adik kelasnya itu baik-baik saja, maklum, Kyoya kan tidak bisa melihat jarak jauh dengan jelas.

"Kaoru, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Ini aku sudah mendapatkan kalungnya!" seru Kaoru senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, cepat kembali kesini."

Kaoru tersenyum simpul sambil mengamati kakak kelasnya itu dari kejauhan. "Iya, iya, aku akan segera kem--" perkataan Kaoru terhenti begitu ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada air di rawa itu. Ketika Kaoru menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat pusaran air yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mata Kaoru membelalak lebar.

Kyoya menyadari Kaoru tidak melanjutkan perkataannya barusan, dan mendadak ia merasa mendapat firasat buruk. "Kaoru! Kau baik-baik saja!? Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?"

"Senpai... di belakangku ada pusaran air." jawab Kaoru yang entah kenapa malah diam memandangi pusaran air yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya itu, bukannya malah kabur.

"A-Apa?"

"Pusaran air."

"Kaoru! Cepat ke daratan!" teriak Kyoya dari pinggir rawa. "Ayo cepat, Kaoru!"

Seketika mendengar teriakan Kyoya, barulah Kaoru bereaksi. Ia buru-buru berenang ke daratan. Tidak susah untuk menghindari pusaran air itu, rawanya kan tidak besar, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke daratan.

Namun saat sedang berenang, tanpa sengaja Kaoru menjatuhkan kalungnya. Ketika sadar, kalung itu sudah berada cukup dalam. Kaoru menoleh ke belakang, melihat sampai dimana pusaran air itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyoya.

"Senpai, barusan aku menjatuhkan kalungnya, tapi tidak usah khawatir! Aku akan mengambilnya dan segera kembali!"

"Tu-Tunggu Kaoru! Jangan!"

Terlambat, Kaoru sudah menyelam ke dalam untuk mengambil kalungnya yang terjatuh. Mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari Kaoru, Kyoya berasumsi kalau adik kelasnya itu sudah menyelam. Ia kembali meneriakan nama Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Kaoru. Tidak tahan lagi, Kyoya pun menyebur ke air dan berenang tanpa arah sembari meneriakan nama adik kelasnya itu.

"KAORU!!!"

"Aku disini senpai!" sahut Kaoru. Akhirnya ia kembali ke permukaan juga. Begitu melihat sosok Kyoya di dalam air, mata Kaoru langsung membelalak lebar. Masalahnya Kyoya justru berada lebih dekat dengan pusaran air itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Senpai! Di belakangmu!"

Sesaat setelah Kaoru berteriak, Kyoya sadar kalau sekarang justru sekarang ia yang terjebak di dalam pusaran air itu. Dan ketika berputar dalam pusaran air itu, sialnya kepala Kyoya terantuk batu hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Senpai... Kyoya-senpai!" teriak Kaoru.

Kyoya membuka kelopak matanya, samar-samar ia melihat sosok Kaoru. "Kao...ru?"

"Senpai! Akhirnya senpai sadar juga!" seru Kaoru lega. Ia membantu kakak kelasnya itu duduk. "Tadi kepala senpai terbentur batu, jadi senpai tidak sadarkan diri." jelas Kaoru sambil memeriksa luka di kepala Kyoya. "Hm, kurasa lukanya tidak serius."

"Kau sendiri... apa kau tidak terluka?"

"Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Seharusnya senpai tidak usah ikut menceburkan diri dan berusaha menolongku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri sementara aku tidak tahu keadaanmu?"

"Tapi lihat, akhirnya justru senpai yang celaka kan?"

JLEB! Kyoya langsung bungkam seribu kata.

"Sudahlah senpai, tidak usah berdebat lagi. Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari labirin ini, kurasa sebentar lagi batas waktunya habis."

Menyetujui Kaoru, Kyoya pun beranjak bangun. "Saat ini sudah selesai nanti, aku bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran pada Tamaki." sumpah Kyoya dengan mata yang memancarkan dendam. Kaoru hanya tertawa mendengarnya, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia ngeri juga membayangkan pembalas dendaman Kyoya.

Kini keduanya pun melangkah pergi keluar dari Jungle Labyrinth. Mungkin mereka berdua pikir ini semua sudah selesai, sayangnya pikiran itu salah. Masih ada masalah baru yang menanti mereka nanti.

* * *

Ish: Selesai. Ah, akhirnya... tapi, tapi... kok Ish ngerasa cerita di chapter ini agak aneh ya? Iya ga sih? Apa karena Ish bikinnya setengah tidur?

Teru: Yah, kalau itu sih tanya aja ke reader... Nah, reader semua, kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan tulis pendapat kalian semua lewat review biar master tahu apa ceritanya aneh ato ga...

Ish: Ah iya! itu ide bagus! Yoroshiku~

Teru: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...


End file.
